Недораспад
by Gyrotank
Summary: Первая часть серии. Оригинальная русскоязычная версия рассказа "Malf-Life". Спасатели помогли очень многим, но на этот раз в их помощи, похоже, нуждается сам Нортон Нимнул. И ставки в этой опасной игре высоки как никогда прежде...
1. Часть 1

Гиротанк

**Недораспад / Malf-Life**

В крупнейшем исследовательском центре Западного побережья синтезирован новый элемент улюлюний, призванный в будущем раз и навсегда решить энергетические проблемы человечества. Во время испытания нового двигателя для "Крыла Спасателей" произошел сбой, для устранения последствий которого Гайке срочно нужны редкие детали. Какая связь между этими, казалось бы, несопоставимыми событиями? Вот и Спасатели считали, что никакой. А на самом деле... Ведь если бы еще вчера кто-нибудь сказал им, что вскоре они будут работать рука об руку с профессором Нимнулом, все пятеро смеялись бы очень долго. Но сегодня, когда тысячи людей в опасности, необходимо отбросить в сторону прежнюю вражду и объединить усилия с безумным ученым. Ибо лишь общими усилиями они могут остановить злоумышленников и предотвратить ядерную катастрофу...

=1=

…Никогда еще Дирк Суав не был так близок к провалу.

Он и Оддшу стояли на краю крошечной вертолетной площадки на крыше затерянной в глубине Гималаев горной крепости, построенной коварным злодеем доктором Соу-Соу в качестве тайного штаба своих операций в Азии. Именно здесь, в этой крепости у истоков Ганга, доктор Соу-Соу скопил огромное количество ядохимикатов, которые собирался слить в великую реку, отравив население близлежащих районов Непала и Индии, чтобы на эти земли смогли беспрепятственно войти китайские войска под командованием его, доктора, марионетки — генерала Жу Чанга. Эти события должны будут неминуемо привести к Третьей мировой войне, разжечь которую так мечтал Соу-Соу, скупивший к этому времени через подставных лиц контрольные пакеты акций крупнейших в мире предприятий, выполнявших военные заказы для правительств всех стран капиталистического мира. Казалось, никто не сможет раскрыть планы доктора и остановить его. Но отважный суперагент Суав, пройдя через множество опасностей и приключений, добрался до этой крепости, и теперь, под прицелами автоматов приспешников доктора, готовился нанести решающий удар…

— Дейл, ну сколько можно смотреть и пересматривать эту глупую серию? — пронзительный, словно кто-то провел когтями по стеклу, голос Чипа разорвал пространство и время, заставив Дейла покинуть негостеприимные Гималаи и вернуться в гостиную штаба Спасателей.

— Что? Глупую? Да это одна из самых лучших! — вскричал бурундук, вскакивая с дивана. — Сейчас агент 00 будет крутить сальто, уклоняясь от пуль, а после, уже при помощи реактивного ранца — от зенитных ракет! Это классика! — Дейл попытался на деле продемонстрировать сальто Дирка, но запутался в собственных конечностях и рухнул с дивана на пол.

— Это не классика, это Е-РУН-ДА! — безапелляционно заявил Чип, подходя к дивану. — Лучше бы пошел и помог нам с Гайкой установить на «Крыло» новые аккумуляторы! Тем более что эту серию уже показывали сто раз!

— Нет, не сто, а двенадцать… двадцать… — Дейл почесал голову, пытаясь подсчитать точно.

— Двадцать, двенадцать… Какая разница? Там после первого раза смотреть не на что. Да и первый раз, в общем-то, тоже!

— Не говори глупостей! Я каждый раз открываю для себя что-то новенькое!

— Так бы и сказал, что до тебя просто не сразу доходит!

— Ах, ты так! — Дейл кинулся на Чипа, и они, сцепившись в орущую меховую кучу, понеслись по комнате, снеся по дороге вешалку и стул. В конце концов, их схватка закончилась перелетом через спинку дивана и столкновением с пультом управления телевизором. В результате комната приняла несколько нежилой вид, а на экране вместо Дирка Суава возник ведущий теленовостей.

— …И в завершение программы — новости науки. Исследования в области альтернативных источников энергии, в течение многих лет проводившиеся в Боттлботтомском исследовательском центре, сегодня, наконец, увенчались успехом. Группе ученых под руководством профессора Сильверспуна удалось выделить трансурановый элемент улюлюний, существование которого было теоретически доказано еще…

— Ха-ха-ха, у-лю-лю-ний! Ой, не могу! Ой, я сейчас лопну! — захохотал Дейл, мгновенно забыв о споре и потасовке с Чипом.

— Улюлюний выделили? Наконец-то! Это же просто чудесно! — раздался звонкий голосок, и в гостиную из ангара вбежала Гаечка. Ее и без того прекрасное лицо сейчас просто светилось, а пятна машинного масла на лбу и щеках не портили, а наоборот, гармонично дополняли образ, как бы оттеняя лучезарные глаза и улыбку. Которая, правда, тут же растаяла и сменилась неприкрытым неудовольствием:

— Боже мой, какой беспорядок! Вы что, не можете хотя бы один день обойтись без драки, после которой надо заново расставлять мебель?

— Это все он начал! — воскликнул Дейл, показывая пальцем на Чипа. Тот как раз увлеченно стряхивал пыль с куртки и слетевшей шляпы, поэтому среагировал не сразу. А когда собрался ответить Дейлу гневной отповедью, было уже поздно, ибо теперь гнев Гайки был направлен на него.

— Чип, ну как ты мог! Ты же лидер! Ты должен быть выше всего этого! Мало того, что мне пришлось самой загружать аккумулятор, и если бы не Рокки, он бы так и остался неподсоединенным, так ты еще и форменный разгром учинил!

— Постой-постой, все было не так! Я объясню… — затараторил Чип, но момент был упущен — Гаечка уже все для себя выяснила, и эта ситуация ее уже не интересовала. Зато ее очень интересовали новости про улюлюний, и она жадно ловила каждое слово руководителя проекта профессора Сильверспуна. Полный седовласый мужчина невысокого роста с густой бородой, он так и сыпал в подставленный штатным репортером городской службы новостей Стеном Блейзером микрофон научными терминами. Для Чипа, Дейла, заскучавшего репортера и подавляющего большинства телезрителей его речь была сродни китайской грамоте. Но только не для Гайки, которая сопровождала реплики ученого на экране возгласами «Я так и думала!», «Ну, конечно же!», «Как все, оказывается, просто!».

Тут Дейл решил окончательно добить Чипа. Он подошел, нет, даже не подошел — подплыл к изобретательнице и, галантно кашлянув, приторным голосом произнес:

— Гаечка, дорогая, этот профессор так интересно все рассказывает, просто дух захватывает! Вот только я не все понимаю. Не могла бы ты объяснить, что такое этот из-за-тоб?

Гайка прыснула.

— Нет, дурачок, не из-за-тоб, а и-зо-топ! Пойдем, я тебе покажу, у меня в мастерской целая куча таблиц, с ними будет понятнее… — она обняла Дейла за плечи и повела к дверям, увлеченно рассказывая об атомах, протонах и прочем. Настолько увлеченно, что не заметила, как Дейл обернулся и, в довершение разгрома, скорчил совершенно поникшему Чипу обидную рожу.

— Что ж, — пробормотал Чип, чья победа над шпионскими страстями Дейла оказалась поистине пирровой, — в этот раз он меня обскакал. Но я ему еще покажу!

С этими словами он с силой нахлобучил шляпу и, полный злой решимости, стал приводить комнату в порядок.

* 2 *

— Красный провод сюда… Зеленый — сюда… Желтый… Стоп, что это за желтый провод? Зачем мне желтый провод?.. А, ну да, это должен быть внешний контур. Тогда его сюда. Теперь зафиксировать… Готово! — Гайка закрыла крышку двигателя и спрыгнула на пол ангара.

— И что теперь, Гаечка? — осторожно спросил Рокки, в недоумении и с опаской разглядывая непомерно разросшиеся двигатели «Крыла Спасателей».

— Как это «что»? Теперь испытаем! Залезай!

— Нет, это-то как раз понятно… — взгромоздившись в салон самолета, сказал Рокфор. — Я имел в виду, зачем такие сложности? «Крыло» и так отлично летает. Большую часть времени, по крайней мере… Когда все работает, как должно… Ой, зачем я это сказал?..

— Ну, Рокки, нельзя жить вчерашним днем. Техника не стоит на месте, и мы просто обязаны быть на острие прогресса, если не хотим в один прекрасный день обнаружить, что, например, Толстопуз оснащен гораздо лучше нас.

— Хорошо, хорошо, сдаюсь! — Рокфор демонстративно поднял руки вверх. — Чего же мы ждем?

— Чипа и Дейла, конечно же. Если уж испытывать, так с полной нагрузкой!

Рокки судорожно сглотнул.

— А может, сначала пару кругов вокруг дерева, скажем, в облегченном варианте? Кстати, тебе давно следовало бы оснастить «Крыло» механизмом дистанционного управления, как на гиротанке. Так, в сугубо профилактических целях…

— Я обязательно подумаю над… О, а вот и ребята! Скорей идите сюда, только вас и ждем! — Гайка призывно замахала рукой, и бурундуки, будто сорвавшись с цепи, понеслись к самолету. Дейл немного опередил Чипа, вынужденного часть пути бежать на трех конечностях (ему пришлось одной рукой придерживать бессменную шляпу), и с ходу запрыгнул в кресло штурмана. Но подбежавший Чип одним движением выдернул его из сиденья рядом с Гаечкой, закинул назад, к Рокфору, и занял вожделенное место сам.

— Эй! Так нечестно! Я первый прибежал! — гневу Дейла не было предела.

— Пристегнись лучше, иззатоб! — огрызнулся Чип и, повернувшись к Гайке, уже совершенно другим голосом доложил:

— Командир, вся команда в сборе!

— Отлично, штурман! — засмеялась Гаечка, и запустила моторы. Раздался оглушающий гул, по металлическому корпусу двигателей забегали синие искры. Самолет сильно завибрировал и резко взмыл вертикально в воздух, прошив крону дерева.

— А п-поч-чему т-та-ак тр-тряс-сет? — хотя Чип сидел непосредственно рядом с Гайкой, ему пришлось кричать во весь голос, чтобы она его услышала.

— Дв-ви-ига-те-ли р-раз-гоня-яются! — прокричала она в ответ. — Д-держит-тесь в-все, п-пер-реходим в р-режим сам-мол-лета-а!

— Ск-корей-бы уж, а т-то р-режим рак-кеты мне уж-же н-над-доел! — судорожно вцепившись в спинку кресла Гайки, прокричал Дейл прямо ей на ухо. Гаечка лишь хмыкнула и перевела красный рычаг переключателя полета в верхнее положение. Самолет на секунду замер, пока двигатели поворачивались на 90 градусов, а затем столь же резко, как перед этим, рванулся вперед, от чего всех пассажиров с силой вжало в спинки кресел.

— Ой-ой, о-го-го! — только и смог вымолвить Рокки, глядя на калейдоскоп проносящихся внизу городских кварталов. — Похоже, еще чуть-чуть, и мы выйдем в космос!

Но этого не случилось. Сначала двигатели загудели еще громче (хотя, казалось бы, куда уж громче) и задымили, а потом раздался противный металлический скрежет, и оторвавшиеся лопасти пропеллеров, описывая в воздухе замысловатые кривые, разлетелись в разные стороны. Потерявший тягу самолет еще какое-то время по инерции летел вперед, после чего клюнул носом и камнем пошел вниз, оставляя за собой черный шлейф.

— А-а-а-а! — закричал Дейл, вцепившись в плечо Рокки.

— А-а-а-а! — закричал Рокки, вцепившись в куртку сидящего впереди Чипа.

— И-и-и-и! — запищал зажатый между Рокки и Дейлом Вжик.

— ГАЙКАААА! — заорал Чип, вцепившись в руку изобретательницы.

— Я пытаюсь! Хорошо, что я установила дополнительные закрылки! Сейчас их выпущу! — прокричала та, и щелкнула двумя тумблерами на приборной доске. Но ничего не произошло.

— Господи! Так вот от чего был желтый провод! — в ужасе вскрикнула Гайка. — РЕБЯТА! Дейл, Рокки! Придется вручную!

— А-а-а! Вручную что? А-а-а!

— На крыльях рядом с вами должны быть рычаги! Дерните их на себя! Быстро!

— Сейчас! — Рокки перегнулся через борт и, еле дотянувшись до небольшой металлической ручки, потянул на себя. Не сразу, но рычаг поддался, и из-под крыла выскочил дополнительный закрылок. В результате самолет резко накренился влево, и теперь несся к земле не по прямой, а по спирали.

— Дейл! Теперь ты! Быстрее!

— Д-да, с-сей-час! — пробормотал тот, с трудом отрывая руки от борта. Он попытался дотянуться до ручки, но не смог — не хватало каких-то миллиметров, да и крен самолета мешал. Тут на помощь пришел Рокки, схвативший завизжавшего бурундука за ноги и опустивший его к самому рычагу. Инстинктивно Дейл крепко ухватился за рычаг, после чего Рокки потянул его вверх, и рычаг сработал. Второй закрылок позволил стабилизировать самолет, и Спасатели продолжили полет на высоте четвертого этажа. Мастерски управляя оперением, Гаечка смогла дотянуть ставший планером самолет до городского парка, откуда было уже рукой подать до базы.

Как только самолет, пропрыгав по траве с десяток метров, остановился, все, кроме Гайки, опрометью бросились вон из самолета и стали исступленно целовать землю.

— Господи, какая дикость! — прокомментировала эту картину мышка. Сняв летные очки, она поправила подрастрепавшуюся в полете прическу, после чего вылезла на крыло и стала осматривать двигатели.

— Ну, Гаечка, скажи, почему мы еще живы? — спросил Рокфор, сплевывая набившуюся в рот почву.

— Сейчас, сейчас… — как ни в чем не бывало, ответила изобретательница, которая была слишком увлечена, чтобы постичь всю глубину содержавшейся в вопросе иронии. — Конденсаторы не выдержали… Предохранители перегорели… Изоляция расплавилась…

— А с лопастями все в порядке? Часом не оторвались? — продолжал ерничать Рокки, осторожно поднимая с земли еще не оправившегося от перипетий полета Вжика.

— С лопастями… Ой, и правда, оторвались… Надо же, я совсем забыла усилить крепления лопастей. Они не были рассчитаны на такую нагрузку. Да и предохранители… Не волнуйтесь, тут ремонта на пять минут. Максимум — на десять.

— Гаечка, дорогая, ты извини, конечно, но, может, стоит вернуться к прошлой модификации двигателей?

— Даже не знаю. Мне казалось, что нашей обычной скорости уже не совсем достаточно… — загрустила Гайка.

— Ей Богу, Гаечка, ее вполне хватит на первое время. У тебя будет возможность довести конструкцию до ума. А пока злодеи не отрастили себе реактивные турбины, использовать новые двигатели, скажем так, не слишком экономично.

Изобретательница просияла.

— Конечно же, ты прав, Рокки! К тому времени я обязательно что-нибудь еще придумаю. У меня уже созрел проект полноценного сверхзвукового самолета… Вот только у меня сейчас нет всех необходимых для ремонта двигателей деталей…

— Отлично. Тогда Рокки, Вжик и Дейл отправятся за деталями, а мы с Гайкой доставим самолет в штаб. — взял инициативу в свои руки Чип.

— Стоп, секундочку! Почему это Я — с Рокки за деталями, а ТЫ — с Гайкой… — возмутился Дейл.

— Потому что ты уже слушал лекцию про изотопы. А я еще нет. Правда, Гаечка?

Крыть Дейлу было нечем, поэтому он лишь скривился и понуро побрел за Рокфором.

* 3 *

— …Что ж, я уверен, телезрители из нашего интервью узнали много нового и интересного об альтернативных источниках энергии. Нам остается лишь пожелать профессору Сильверспуну и его коллегам дальнейших успехов на ниве науки…

Главный Шпион выключил телевизор и потер руки в предвкушении великих событий. Он уже очень давно следил за разработками в Боттлботтоме, и вот, наконец, работы по выделению улюлюния завершены. Естественно, понадобятся еще годы исследований, чтобы окончательно изучить его свойства и развернуть его производство в промышленных масштабах. Однако уже сейчас очень многие хотели бы заполучить образец этого уникального элемента. Кто-то хотел превратить его в источник энергии. Кто-то — в начинку для ракет и бомб… Эти вопросы Главного Шпиона не интересовали. Он знал одно — сейчас улюлюний стоил огромных, просто немыслимых денег. Один миллиграмм оценивался в сто миллионов долларов. Не трудно подсчитать, что при таких раскладах сто миллиграммов можно продать за 10 миллиардов. А в Боттлботтоме имелось сырье для получения ТРЕХСОТ миллиграммов. Это ТРИДЦАТЬ МИЛЛИАРДОВ! Ради таких денег стоило рисковать. Он уже давно собирался уйти на покой. И тридцать миллиардов должны были стать очень неплохим выходным пособием.

— Где же эти чертовы крысы? — Главный Шпион стукнул кулаком по столу и, заложив руки за спину, заходил взад-вперед по комнате. — Если они не найдут Нимнула за эти два дня, все придется начинать сначала!

Тут на стол перед ним залезла большая крыса в роскошном красном костюме и черной широкополой шляпе и вытянулась по стойке «смирно».

— Френсис! Дорогой! — голос Шпиона стал приторно-елейным, но взгляд не предвещал ничего хорошего. — Где Нимнул?

Главарь крыс-шпионов пожал плечами.

— Ясно… Где Мо и Луи?

Френсис показал пальцем на входные двери, и снова пожал плечами.

— Очень хорошо! Великолепно! Просто великолепно!.. ЭТО НЕУДОВЛЕТВОРИТЕЛЬНО! ИДИ РАБОТАТЬ! — Шпион ударил кулаком по столу туда, где стоял Френсис, но многоопытная крыса увернулась и спряталась под стол.

— Поторопи их, Френсис! — прокричал Шпион. Френсиса он не видел, но знал, что тот ловит каждое его слово. — Операцию нельзя откладывать надолго! Они в любой момент могут сменить коды допуска, и тогда все придется начинать сначала! И вам придется опять лезть в центр, чтобы все разузнать! ПОНЯТНО?

При этих словах шефа у невозмутимого обычно Френсиса, прятавшегося за ножкой стола, задергалось веко. В их последнее посещение Центра персонал принял его, Мо и Луи за сбежавших лабораторных крыс, и им пришлось изрядно побегать, прежде чем охрана потеряла их след. Один уход через бойлерную и канализацию чего стоил…

— Ладно, Френсис, работай. Я знаю, на тебя можно положиться. Смотри только, чтобы не вышло, как с микрофильмом! Не подведи меня! — и Шпион отошел в другой конец помещения.

От напоминания об истории с микрофильмом у Френсиса задергались оба века. Меньше всего на свете он хотел повторения тех событий. Подумать только — их планы по захвату управляемого посредством мысли супертанка расстроила какая-то шайка из мышей и бурундуков, решивших поиграть в шпионов! Это был полный провал. Хорошо, что их шеф — настоящий мастер своего дела, и стены спецтюрьмы его не удержали. Но осадок остался…

— Никак нет, шеф! То есть, непременно, шеф! Я не подведу Вас! — пробормотал он, и опрометью бросился в штаб своей группы, куда вот-вот должны были вернуться с задания Мо и Луи. Оставалось надеяться, что эти простофили не приведут с собой «хвост», а отделаются лишь парой-тройкой синяков и ссадин. С них станется… Впрочем, база Главного Шпиона была хорошо замаскирована, и днем совсем не отличалась с виду от обычного склада. Только на короткое время из тщательно скрытых люков в полу поднималось оборудование для наблюдения, а также сбора и обработки информации. Ничего, скоро их хозяин будет настолько богат, что им больше не придется ютиться по всяким складам или бегать по канализациям. Вот это будет жизнь!

* 4 *

Было уже почти восемь часов вечера, когда Дейл, Рокки и Вжик добрались до свалки старых автомобилей. Хотя они уже побывали в подвалах и на задних дворах множества магазинов электротоваров, и мешок Рокки был практически неподъемным, им пока не удалось собрать все перечисленные Гайкой детали. Рокки уже стал задумываться, не послала ли их увлеченная изобретательница за чем-то таким, что разработала сама, и чего в природе за пределами ее мастерской просто не существовало. Но в последнем магазине Дейл нашел в упавшем на него каталоге радиодеталей как раз то, что было нужно. Оказалось, что искомые конденсаторы устанавливались в уже снятые с производства автомобильные радиоприемники, которые в продажу давно не поступали. Зато вполне могли оказаться на автосвалке за городом, куда Спасатели и отправились на подножке попутного мусоровоза.

— А ничего прокатились! — заметил Рокки, глядя вслед уходящим во мглу габаритным огням. — Запах был, конечно, не ахти, но зато быстро! А?

Вжик согласно кивнул. Не уступавший ему сейчас по зелености Дейл сидел на траве, уставившись в одну точку, и никак не мог надышаться. После мусоровоза даже пропитанный исходившими от ближайшей лужи парами бензина и масла ночной воздух казался ему пьяняще свежим.

— Ф-ф-у-у, — наконец вымолвил он, — ну и запах! Давай обратно пойдем пешком, а?

— Да разве ж это запах? Вот когда я в тропическую жару плыл вниз по Амазонке на барже с гуано… Так что это — сущие пустяки, а не запах! Идем!

Залихватски закинув на спину мешок с деталями, Рокки пошел к большой дыре в окружавшем свалку заборе. Дейл нехотя потопал за ним. Его эти поиски уже изрядно утомили. Душа требовала развлечений, а вместо этого приходилось методично (как же он не любил это слово!) и тщательно (еще хуже!) прочесывать однообразные ящики со скучными железными деталями. Хоть какое-нибудь, пускай самое завалящее, но приключение! Не такое опасное, конечно, как сегодняшний полет. И не такое болезненное, как с каталогом деталей. Но чтобы обязательно с погонями, перестрелками и спасением мира. Как у Дирка Суава…

— Дейл, не зевай! — откуда-то сверху окрикнул замечтавшегося бурундука Рокфор.

— А? Что? — встрепенулся Дейл. Он завертел головой в поисках Рокки, машинально продолжая идти, куда шел, и врезался в лежавший отдельно старый бампер. Вскрикнул, схватился за ушибленный нос, сделал три шага влево и споткнулся о большой ржавый болт.

— Будь осторожней! Здесь настоящее минное поле! — прокричал ему Рокфор, с капота разбитой машины. Этот автомобиль был достаточно старым, чтобы на нем мог стоять радиоприемник с нужными им конденсаторами. Стоило попробовать.

— Это я уже понял, благодарю! — ответил ему Дейл, вставая и озираясь. Сейчас, в вечерней мгле, свалка автомобилей выглядела как какие-то инопланетные джунгли. И Дейлу это нравилось. Его внимание сразу привлекла исполинская кабина тягача, венчавшая пирамиду сплющенных легковушек. Он полез к ней, уже воочию видя, как будет важно восседать на широком капоте, словно император, рассматривающий свои владения.

— Дейл, помоги мне! — позвал его из недр раскуроченной машины Рокфор, но бурундук был слишком увлечен, чтобы его услышать. Забыв обо всем на свете, он все быстрее и быстрее карабкался вверх, словно боялся, что кто-то опередит его и займет принадлежащий ему по праву трон. Машина. Еще машина. Крыло. Крыша. Вторая крыша. Уступ. Ступенька. Подножка. Сорванная с петель дверь. Сиденье. Приборная доска. Капот. Он дошел! Он на вершине мира!

— Ура, ура! Я выше всех! — прокричал в пространство Дейл, подняв руки в темное ночное небо. — Теперь я главный! Я лучший! Я…

Внезапно в считанных сантиметрах от него в крышку капота ударился какой-то странный прибор с торчащими во все стороны проводами. От неожиданности Дейл чуть не слетел с грузовика, но успел схватиться за торчащий на краю, словно памятник, фирменный знак.

— Эй, кто это там посмел потревожить меня, Повелителя Свалки? — закричал Дейл, взобравшись назад на капот. Он подошел к краю и посмотрел в ту сторону, откуда прилетела чуть не прибившая его непонятная штука.

Его взгляду открылась широкая площадка, окруженная стеной из старых автомобилей. В центре расчищенного пространства стоял старый тягач без колес с длинным прицепом, по-видимому, рефрижератором. Но это был не просто старый тягач, а настоящий дом с прорезанными в стенках прицепа окнами, из которых струился свет. Кабина тягача служила крыльцом. Двери как раз были распахнуты, а на пороге в квадрате света стоял пухлый человек низкого роста в очках с толстыми стеклами, злобно сверкавшими на его скрытом в тени лице. Однако Дейл настолько часто встречал этого человека, что сразу же узнал, несмотря на недостаток освещения.

— Господи, это же Нимнул! — воскликнул Спасатель. Он метнулся к противоположному краю капота и во весь голос закричал в темноту внизу:

— РОКФОР! ВЖИК! СЮДА! СКОРЕЕ!

Услышав крики, Рокки, как раз выдиравший подходящий конденсатор, резко выпрямился и ударился головой о крышку кузова.

— Ай! Больно! Ну что еще с ним стряслось? Вжик, проверь, что там!

Муха утвердительно пискнула и рванулась вверх так быстро, как только могла. Рокфор, продолжая вполголоса ругаться, выбрался из автомобиля и начал восхождение. Добравшись до кабины тягача, он присоединился к Дейлу и Вжику, внимательно следившими за действиями Нимнула.

А посмотреть было на что. Ученый то исчезал внутри дома-прицепа, то появлялся вновь, каждый раз с новым непонятным механизмом в руках. И ударом ноги отправлял его в продолжительный полет в темноту.

— Будь оно все проклято! — кричал он вслед очередной конструкции. — Я, профессор Нортон Нимнул, величайший ученый, вынужден сидеть на этой свалке, как какая-то крыса! Жить в старом прицепе! Работать с каким-то вшивым утилем! Который не работает! Ничего не работает! Это просто ужас, кошмар!

— Надо же, — Рокки локтем толкнул Дейла, — оказывается, не только у Гаечки бывает черная полоса!

— М-да, кризис жанра налицо, — с видом знатока произнес Дейл. Эту фразу он случайно услышал на каком-то канале, посвященной медленной и тягучей музыке, когда в одну из ночей переключал каналы в поисках очередного ужастика.

— Ладно, Дейл. Похоже, сейчас профессор если и представляет опасность, то лишь для себя самого и своих изобретений. Пошли, я нашел нужные конденсаторы, но мне понадобится твоя помощь…

Внезапно царившую на свалке тишину разорвал рев мотора, и из-за груд металлолома выехал крытый грузовичок-пикап белого цвета. Объехав площадку по кругу, он затормозил у входных дверей тягача. Из машины вышел высокий мужчина в белой одежде с картонной коробкой для пиццы в руках. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он подошел к тягачу и постучал.

— Ну вот, это еще кого на ночь глядя принесло! — вместо приветствия произнес Нимнул, открыв дверь.

— Ваша пицца, сэр! — ответил посыльный.

— Пицца? Какая еще пицца? Я не заказывал никакой пиццы! — замахал руками ученый.

— Да вы только попробуйте! — настаивал посыльный, подходя к Нимнулу вплотную и открывая крышку коробки. Нимнул заглянул внутрь, но никакой пиццы не увидел. Зато успел увидеть трех крыс, направивших ему в лицо раструб газового баллончика. Раздалось резкое шипение, и профессора окутала белесая дымка. Он сделал пару глубоких вдохов, после чего его ноги подкосились, и он, еще успев пробормотать «Помогите…», без сознания рухнул на пол.

— Ого! — воскликнул Дейл. — Похоже, яйцеголового повязали!

— Нет, Дейл, тут что-то не так! — возразил Рокфор, покручивая в раздумьях ус. — Полиция так не действует. Это не арест. Это похищение!

— Что же нам делать?

— Как что? Проследим за этой машиной! Спускайся!

Тем временем человек затолкал бесчувственного профессора в кузов пикапа, закрыл брезент и сел в кабину. Двигатель он не заглушал, поэтому машина сразу рванулась с места.

— Как нам их догнать? — спросил запыхавшийся от скоростного спуска Дейл.

— Дай-ка подумать… Знаю! Мы перехватим их у ворот. Пока он будет кружить по свалке, мы как раз до них доберемся. За мной!

— А что с деталями?

— Оставим здесь, потом заберем. Никуда не денутся! — ответил Рокфор, бросив ношу на землю. Они с Дейлом припустили со всех ног к воротам, и успели как раз вовремя. Похититель разговаривал со сторожем:

— Не понимаю, зачем вы вообще ехали в такую даль? — недоумевал старик. — Разве не понятно, что на свалке не может быть дома номер 20?

— Вообще-то, понятно. Но я был обязан проверить. Такая работа. Зато теперь могу с чистой совестью отправляться домой, — ответил водитель.

— Ну что ж, счастливого пути!

— И вам счастливо оставаться!

— Скорее, Дейл, он уже уезжает! — воскликнул Рокфор.

— Стой, Рокки, смотри, — Дейл показал на кучу мусора у ворот, рядом с которой лежала пара старых роликовых коньков.

— Отличная идея, дружище! Сейчас я тебе покажу, как старина Рокки умеет кататься! На абордаж! — Толстяк прыгнул на конек и достал из кармана большой моток веревки с петлей на конце.

— А теперь — лассо!

С этими словами он сильно раскрутил конец с петлей и ловко накинул петлю на выступ на заднем бампере пикапа, а второй конец привязал к коньку.

— Подожди меня! — Дейл еле успел влезть на конек, как веревка размоталась полностью, и они, описав в воздухе широкую дугу, помчались вслед за похитителем.

— Интересно, куда это он едет? — спросил Дейл, делая все возможное и невозможное, чтобы удержаться на бешено скачущем коньке с повадками дикого мустанга.

— Куда-то за город, к складам. Наверно, там у него логово. Не переживай, я ездил на таких штуках в Дайтоне и Индианаполисе, и ничто не в силах заставить меня сойти с трассы… трассы… С-СЫР-Р-Р-Р!

— А? Что? Какой сыр? — в ужасе вскрикнул Дейл, видя, как усы Рокфора встали торчком и закрутились в штопор. Но Рокки, как всегда в таких случаях, уже ничего не видел и не слышал. Он просто спрыгнул с конька и огромными скачками понесся к дверям склада, мимо которого они как раз пронеслись. Сидевший на его плече Вжик взмыл в воздух, чтобы снять с конька Дейла, но пикап двигался слишком быстро, и Вжику оставалось лишь проводить взглядом уносящиеся вдаль огни. Конек, лишившись такого увесистого пассажира, как Рокфор, стал вовсе неуправляемым. Малейшая неровность дороги подбрасывала его высоко в воздух, и Дейл понял, что долго не продержится. Долго, однако, держаться и не пришлось. На следующем же повороте конек занесло на тротуар на всю длину веревки. И все бы ничего, но на пути веревки оказался фонарный столб, на который она и стала наматываться вместе с коньком. Дейла закрутило, как на карусели, а когда веревка закончилась, он, словно камень из пращи, полетел прямо в кучу сложенных возле склада ведер. Натянувшаяся же до предела веревка разорвалась, пикап исчез в темноте, а его пассажиры так ничего и не узнали о разыгравшейся позади драме.

Пришедший в ужас Вжик полетел за Рокфором, который к этому времени уже проделал дыру в большом деревянном ящике с приготовленным к отгрузке голландским сыром.

— Ух-ты! Мой любимый! — приговаривал Рокфор, запихивая в рот кусок за куском. Вжик схватил его за воротник и потянул из склада.

— Эй, Вжик, ты чего? — возмутился Рокфор. — Я такого вкусного сыра давно не ел… Что ты говоришь? Что с Дейлом?.. ДЕЙЛ!

Вспомнив про друга, Рокки мгновенно пришел в себя и бросился за Вжиком. Увидев намотанную на столб веревку, побежал туда, а затем — к куче раскатившихся ведер, в одном из которых была вмятина в форме бурундука. Именно в ней они и нашли несчастного Дейла.

— М-да, парнишка-то в глубоком нокауте… Это все из-за тебя, злодей! Посмотри, что ты сделал с моим другом! Это все ты виноват! — закричал Рокки в темноту, грозя кулаком вслед уехавшей машине. Вжик отреагировал на эту тираду укоризненным жужжанием.

— Хочешь сказать, что это из-за меня? — удивленно спросил Рокки, и Вжик сердито кивнул. — Ой, ну, может, я и вправду немного виноват… Совсем чуть-чуть… Я же не специально… Дейл! Дейл! Малыш! Ну, прости старика Рокки! Ну же, не молчи, скажи что-нибудь!

— Нет, доктор Соу-Соу! Вам не остановить меня, суперагента Дирка Суава! Оддшу, вперед, бей их… — пробормотал Дейл, не открывая глаз, и снова отключился.

— Слава Богу. — Рокки облегченно вздохнул. — Раз бредит — значит, с ним все в порядке.

* 5 *

Чип дремал на диване перед телевизором. День, что ни говори, выдался неожиданно трудным. С утра — помощь Гайке с установкой новых двигателей. Потом едва не закончившийся плачевно пробный полет. Наконец, очень долгая процедура возвращения самолета в ангар при помощи рейнджермобиля, гусеничного шасси от пасхального танка и целой системы подъемников. Слишком много впечатлений. Но ничего, он только минуточку полежит, и снова будет в форме…

— А-а-а! Похитили! Увезли! Его похитили! Тревога!

Крик Дейла был настолько неожиданным и громким, что Чип решил, что на них напали враги. Он кубарем скатился с дивана и залег за пультом, приготовившись к обороне от неизвестных злодеев.

— Эй, что за шум? — спросила Гайка с верхнего яруса гостиной. — Ребята, это вы?

— Конечно же, мы! — громогласно заявил появившийся в дверях Рокфор с сидящим на плече Вжиком. — А вы что подумали?

— Обязательно так врываться? — рассерженно спросил Чип, поднимаясь с пола.

— Ой, что было, что было! — носился кругами по гостиной Дейл. Чтобы остановить его, Чипу пришлось поймать его за воротник и хорошенько встряхнуть.

— Расскажи толком, что случилось! — потребовал он.

— Сейчас, сейчас! Такое было! Я залез на капот, а тут эта штука! А потом его схватили и унесли! А мы за ним! Бух, бах, вжжж!..

Поняв, что от Дейла толку, как обычно, мало, Чип усадил его на спинку дивана и обратился к Рокки.

— Может, хоть ты объяснишь?

— Мы были на старой свалке, искали конденсаторы. И нашли логово профессора Нимнула…

— Это я нашел! — перебил его Дейл.

— И что задумал Нимнул на сей раз? — Чип был очень серьезен. Нортон Нимнул из тех, с кем всегда надо держать ухо востро.

— Не знаю. Да и не в нем дело. Его похитили!

— Кого похитили? Нимнула? Но кто?

— Может, его просто арестовали? — Гаечка съехала с горки и присоединилась к остальным.

— Нет, это были не полицейские. Кто-то, переодевшийся разносчиком пиццы, пустил ему в лицо усыпляющий газ, а потом затолкал в багажник!

— Это был доктор Соу-Соу! Я знаю! Я это чувствую! Не будь я Дирк Суав! — прокричал Дейл.

— Что это с Дейлом? Он неадекватен больше обычного! — задумчиво произнес Чип.

— Да нет, просто… Э-э-э… — Рокфор замялся. Вжик что-то пропищал ему на ухо, и Рокки пристыжено замолчал.

— Может, он попал под действие газа? — обеспокоено спросила Гайка. Она подошла к Дейлу и дотронулась ладонью до его лба. — Ого, да тут огромная шишка!

— Да, я как раз собирался сказать… — запинаясь, продолжил Рокфор. — Он врезался головой в пустое ведро, когда мы преследовали злоумышленников.

— И как ведро? Выжило? — захохотал Чип.

— Не смешно, — заявила Гаечка, поднимая Дейла на ноги. — Идем, тебе нужно наложить компресс, чтобы заживало быстрее.

Она увела Дейла в ванную, где хранилась аптечка. Проходя мимо Чипа, она так на него посмотрела, будто это он поставил Дейлу эту шишку. Чип совсем пал духом. Это был явно не его день. Обычно Гаечке нравились его шутки про Дейла. Но сегодня она была на какой-то другой волне, с которой шутки Чипа диссонировали.

— Не дрейфь, старина! — положил ему руку на плечо Рокфор. — Все наладится! Дейлу сейчас и впрямь нужен уход… Да, так что будем делать с Нимнулом?

— Думаю, необходимо его разыскать! Кстати, вы принесли все детали? — потребовав от Рокфора отчета, Чип вновь почувствовал себя в своей тарелке.

— Обижаешь, командир. — протянул Рокки. — Мешок внизу, его надо поднимать краном.

— Отлично! Гайка починит самолет, и мы завтра же отправимся!

— Хм, я, конечно, ожидал, что ты это скажешь… Но все-таки — зачем? Он ведь враг…

— Ты прав, Рокки. Он действительно злодей, каких мало. Но дело в том, что те, кто его похитил, получается, еще большие злодеи. А значит, что бы они ни замышляли, их необходимо остановить!

— Вот это я понимаю — стратегическое мышление! — восхищенно воскликнул Рокфор.

* 6 *

Когда Нортон Нимнул пришел в себя, было темно. Очень темно. Совсем темно. Профессор попытался пошевелиться, но оказалось, что он крепко привязан к стулу. И тут он вспомнил про свалку. Про свой гнев на механизмы, которые должны были принести ему власть и богатство, но вместо этого брызгали ему в лицо маслом и чадили. Про разносчика пиццы, который оказался совсем не разносчиком пиццы…

— Эй, есть здесь кто? — закричал в темноту профессор. — А ну, немедленно развяжите меня! А не то я рассержусь! Вы хоть знаете, кто я такой? Я…

— Профессор Нортон Нимнул, великий ученый и непризнанный гений в области огромного количества наук. Не так ли? — перебил его вкрадчивый голос из темноты.

Профессор смутился. Столь емкую и лестную характеристику даже он сам не смог бы сразу придумать. У него они всегда получались или слишком длинными и громоздкими, или слишком неполными. Конечно, эта характеристика тоже не лишена недостатков и нуждалась в доработке, но это был большой шаг вперед…

— Позвольте узнать, кто вы? — задал он вопрос невидимому собеседнику. Его глаза постепенно привыкали к темноте, и он уже различал очертания человека за столом в противоположном конце комнаты.

— Мое имя ничего Вам не скажет, профессор. Можете обращаться ко мне как к Шпиону. Многие знают меня под этим именем.

— Хорошо, мистер Шпион. Может, вы развяжете меня? И включите свет? А то мне как-то не по себе…

— Терпение, профессор. Для начала хочу попросить прощения за причиненные Вам неудобства. Поверьте, этот способ был выбран для Вашего же блага. Так никто не узнает, что я приходил к Вам. Что Вы со мной работали…

— Работал? Не припоминаю, чтобы…

— Разумеется. До сих пор мы с Вами не встречались. Но я много наслышан о Вас и Ваших чудесных изобретениях. Именно поэтому я решил обратиться к Вам.

— Интересно, интересно. Но я не продаю себя и свои изобретения. Задешево. У меня, знаете ли…

— Пятнадцать миллиардов долларов, — невидимый собеседник произнес эти слова абсолютно таким же спокойным и ровным голосом, как все сказанное до этого, поэтому Нимнул не сразу понял, о чем речь.

— …все дела денеж… — он запнулся, переваривая услышанное. — СКОЛЬКО-СКОЛЬКО?

— Да, профессор, Вы не ослышались. Пятнадцать миллиардов долларов. Это Ваша половина.

— Ого, ого… А Вы играете по-крупному, да? Да, да, конечно же, только крупному игроку, настоящему дельцу мог понадобиться мой гений! Конечно же, как же я сразу…

— Итак, профессор, Вы согласны?

— Согласен ли я? Вы издеваетесь? Конечно, ДА!

— Прекрасно. — Его собеседник зажег настольную лампу, и Нимнул зажмурился от неожиданно яркого света. Шпион встал из-за стола, подошел к Нортону и одним взмахом ножа перерезал веревку. — В таком случае, перейдем к деталям…

* 7 *

«Крыло Спасателей», пусть и не так быстро, как мечталось Гайке, зато без поломок и сбоев, кружило над скоплением старых складов.

— Да уж, — недовольно протянул Чип, отрываясь от изучения пейзажа внизу. — Третий день наблюдений, и никакого толку! Еще раз спрашиваю: вы точно уверены, что пикап поехал сюда?

— А куда же еще? — ответил Рокфор. — Дорога то одна. Ему просто некуда деваться…

— Ты это уже говорил, Рокки. И вчера, и позавчера, — заметил Дейл, отрываясь от книжки с комиксами. — А тут даже ночью ничего не происходит! Мне надоело спать в самолете! Хочу домой!

— А я думала, тебе нравятся приключения… — заметила Гайка.

— Приключения? Приключения, конечно, нравятся! Но разве это приключения? Вот у Дирка Суава…

— Ты уже надоел со своим Дирком! — перешел в наступление Чип. Реплика Гайки свидетельствовала, что она сейчас не столь благосклонна к Дейлу, как раньше. А значит, пришло время для ответного удара.

— Он не мой Дирк! Он герой, агент! Как бы я хотел стать таким, как он… — Дейл мечтательно закатил глаза.

— Ты уже пытался. Помнишь, что из этого вышло? Твои игры в шпионов чуть не убили нас!

— МОИ ИГРЫ? — взбеленился Дейл. — Это была ваша идея! Ваша шутка надо мной! Это все из-за вас!

— Да-да, конечно… «Супершпион ноль-ноль-Дейл к вашим услугам!» «Не поможете ли мне привести в порядок костюм моего друга, мистер ноль-ноль-Дейл?» «Ой, а это правда был настоящий микрофильм?» — Чип начал в лицах пересказывать давнюю историю. У него это получилось так здорово, что все захохотали. Кроме Дейла, разумеется.

— «Микрофильм, микрофильм», — передразнил он Чипа. — Да если бы не я, эти шпионы украли бы чертежи супертанка!

— А ведь он прав! — поддержала Дейла Гаечка, и Чипа снова будто водой окатили. Но сейчас он так легко сдаваться не собирался.

— Подумаешь! Ему просто повезло!

— Ты прав, Чип! Удача сопутствует героям! — гордо произнес Дейл, приняв величественную, как он считал позу: правая рука закинута за голову, левая упирается в бок, язык высунут, глаза навыкате.

— Да ты просто памятник! — воскликнул Чип, согнувшись от смеха. На этот раз веселье было действительно всеобщим.

— Ладно, — насмеявшись вдоволь, Чип снова заговорил деловым тоном, — предлагаю план: сегодня еще переночуем здесь, а если завтра до полудня ничего не обнаружим, вернемся в штаб. Согласны?

— Хорошо, командир! — хором ответили остальные, и Гайка повела самолет на снижение. А Дейл со вздохом добавил:

— Надеюсь, это будет последняя ночь в этом захолустье…

* 8 *

Через три дня кропотливой работы профессор Нимнул завершил работу над своим последним детищем. Или детищами. В сложенном состоянии они представляли собой простые металлические ящики. Но стоило подать радиокоманду, как они в считанные секунды раскладывались в больших, в человеческий рост, роботов на гусеничном ходу с двумя манипуляторами, полностью дублирующими руки человека. Они должны были помочь профессору разбогатеть. Да-да, именно ему. И только ему. За те три дня, что он провел в оборудованной под старым складом лаборатории, он понял, что, кроме него и Шпиона, в предприятии никто не участвует (не считать же полноправными участниками трех дрессированных крыс!). Значит, если он справится со Шпионом, весь улюлюний достанется ему одному! А уж он-то найдет ему применение из применений. Поэтому Нимнул оснастил своих роботов парочкой, так сказать, недокументированных функций… Хотя Нортон Нимнул был искренне благодарен Шпиону за предоставленную возможность вновь работать с самым лучшим оборудованием, он не мог позволить Шпиону продать улюлюний. Для него это было слишком мелко. Пятнадцать миллиардов, вне всякого сомнения, большие деньги, но они ничто по сравнению с властью над энергетической безопасностью мира, над его будущим! Он, Нортон Нимнул, развернет промышленное производство улюлюния, и очень быстро станет диктовать свои условия всем странам! И они просто обязаны будут их принять, никуда не денутся! Ха-ха-ха-ха-ха!

Утром в день операции Шпион привез на базу еще одного связанного ученого. Это был доктор Сильверспун, руководитель проекта «Улюлюний». Шпион запер его в специально оборудованной камере, после чего переоделся в его одежду и загримировался. Прическа и борода не были проблемой. Труднее было подделать рост и комплекцию ученого. Но Главный Шпион недаром был мастером перевоплощения. Сутулость, дополнительные подкладки под одежду и специфическая походка — и перед вами новый доктор Сильверспун!

— Ну что, мои маленькие друзья, — обратился переодетый Шпион к крысам-помощникам. — Поработаем?

— Конечно, сэр! — ответил Френсис.

Луи осторожно подергал командира за рукав.

— Эй, Френсис, а кто это?

— Тупица! Это наш босс! — Френсис наградил подчиненного тумаком.

— Как это? — удивился Мо. — Я нашего босса знаю. Он совсем не такой!

— Он замаскировался! Ты что, так за все время и не понял, что наш босс умеет становиться тем, кем захочет? Болван…

— Становиться, кем захочет? — Мо почесал голову. — Здорово! Непонятно только, как работать, если босс все время меняется?

Френсис плюнул и ушел, бормоча себе под нос:

— Силы небесные. И почему мне приходится работать с такими идиотами?

* 9 *

Странный шум разбудил Спасателей. Явно машинного происхождения, он не был похож ни на что из того, что им приходилось до сих пор слышать. Осторожно приблизившись к краю крыши, на которой они разбили лагерь, команда увидела стоявший через дорогу у ворот пустующего склада белый пикап, рядом с которым стояли двое мужчин.

— Смотрите, Нимнул! — воскликнул Дейл, показывая на одного из них.

— Что ж, Нимнула мы нашли. — не без удовлетворения отметил Чип. — Но кто это с ним? Он тоже кажется мне знакомым…

— Сейчас, сейчас. Хорошо, что я захватила бинокль. — Гаечка приложила к глазам бинокль, состоявший из четырех попарно соединенных между собой трубок — двух узких и двух широких. Узкие трубки были вставлены в широкие так, что могли перемещаться вперед-назад. В зависимости от этого увеличивалось расстояние между линзами, выточенными из старых контактных линз, что позволяло регулировать резкость.

— Так-так, посмотрим… — она подвигала трубками бинокля, пока не получила четкое изображение, после чего воскликнула:

— Господи! Это же доктор Сильверспун!

— Сильверспун? Создатель улюлюния? Но какие у него могут быть дела с Нимнулом? — Чип задумался.

— Кстати, а что это так шумит? — спросил Дейл.

Ответ последовал незамедлительно. Нимнул достал из кармана какой-то пульт, и из склада один за другим выехали четыре гусеничных робота. Именно от них исходил низкий гул, привлекший внимание наших героев. Один за другим роботы подъезжали к пикапу, складывались почти вдвое, после чего заезжали в кузов и исчезали из виду. Когда был погружен последний из них, гул прекратился. Нимнул и человек, похожий на Сильверспуна, сели в кабину, и пикап тронулся с места.

— Скорее за ними! — скомандовал Чип. — Нам ни в коем случае нельзя их потерять! Спасатели, вперед!

И дружная команда бросилась к самолету.

* 10 *

— Наденьте-ка, — Шпион достал из портфеля и протянул сидевшему рядом Нимнулу тоненькую накладную бородку и большую коричневую шляпу.

— Зачем это?

— Послушайте, Нортон. Ваши фотографии не раз украшали обложки газет, причем под не самыми лицеприятными заголовками...

— Вы хотите сказать, что слава обо мне, как о великом гении…

— Называйте это как хотите. Но, если Вас узнают, мы оба прогорим. А так я представлю Вас как своего коллегу, доктора Джона Адамса. Вот удостоверение. Зато после операции Вам уже не придется прятаться и переодеваться.

— Да, Вы правы! Обо мне заговорит весь мир! Это я гарантирую! — азартно выкрикнул Нимнул, и стал гримироваться.

После получаса езды белый пикап свернул с шоссе на второстепенную дорогу, и вскоре остановился перед воротами Боттлботтомского исследовательского центра. Охранник заглянул в кабину и, увидев профессора Сильверспуна, коротко кивнул, после чего поинтересовался насчет его пассажира. Шпион в красках расписал успехи профессора Адамса. Такой человек реально существовал, информацию о нем и его достижениях Шпион почерпнул из специализированных журналов. Охранники, естественно, эти журналы не читали, но, даже если бы и читали, вряд ли бы заподозрили неладное, поскольку Адамс и Нимнул действительно были немного похожи. А если знать Адамса лишь по фотографиям, раскрыть подмену было практически невозможно.

Так оно и получилось. Маскировка сделала свое дело, и охрана даже не стала заглядывать в кузов. Охранник взял под козырек и поднял шлагбаум. Шпион заехал на территорию комплекса и припарковал машину на стоянке на личном месте профессора Сильверспуна. Выйдя из автомобиля, он окликнул проходившего мимо охранника и попросил организовать для него и его коллеги автопогрузчик, чтобы доставить их «бесценный в масштабах общемировой науки» груз к грузовому лифту. Охранник с готовностью отозвался помочь ученому с мировым именем, и через несколько минут все было улажено.


	2. Часть 2

* 11 *

— Это же Боттлботтомский центр! — сказала Гайка, показывая на скопление белых зданий внизу.

— Это-то как раз неудивительно, — заметил Чип. — Странно то, что Сильверспун провез туда Нимнула и каких-то роботов. Зачем ему это?

— Может, они с Нимнулом старые друзья? — предположил Дейл. — Одноклассники, например. Вот Сильверспун и решил по знакомству устроить ему экскурсию…

Чип наградил Дейла затрещиной.

— Ты чего это? — возмутился Дейл.

— Того, что глупости говоришь! У такого видного ученого, как Сильверспун, не может быть с Нимнулом ничего общего!

— Тогда как ТЫ это объяснишь? — въедливо поинтересовался Дейл.

— Пока никак. На месте разберемся. Приземляй нас, Гайка!

— Хорошо. Держитесь! — Гайка подала руль от себя, и «Крыло» стало пикировать на крышу самого большого из зданий.

— Гаечка, а мы не слишком круто снижаемся? — осторожно спросил Рокфор.

— Нет, что ты! Эта траектория оптимальна, поскольку учитывает силу ветра, площадь крыши здания и окружающие комплекс деревья!

— А высоковольтные провода она учитывает? — Рокфор показал на две опоры ЛЭП, в пространство между которыми они как раз летели.

— Провода? Нет, про провода я забыла. Точнее, я пренебрегла их толщиной в абсолютных величинах…

— ЧТО? — в ужасе воскликнули остальные, глядя на быстро приближающиеся черные линии.

— Не волнуйтесь, сейчас все поправлю… — Гайка бешено защелкала переключателями. На этот раз желтый провод был подсоединен, куда надо, и дополнительные закрылки выдвинулись автоматически. От резкой смены вектора тяги самолет встал на дыбы, а его крылья опасно изогнулись вверх. Одновременно Гайка выпустила посадочные опоры, что еще больше затормозило полет. Но этого все равно оказалось недостаточно. «Крыло» село на провод, от чего тот прогнулся и, резко распрямившись, метнул машину по крутой параболе в сторону комплекса. В полете Гайка перевела «Крыло» в вертолетный режим и переложила реверс, что позволило самолету совершить относительно мягкую посадку на крышу.

— А ведь неплохо получилось! Хорошо, что посадочные опоры из диэлектрика. — радостно воскликнула Гаечка, выключив двигатели. — Хотя в какой-то момент мне показалось, что конструкция не выдержит.

Ответ последовал не сразу, так как другим Спасателям пришлось приложить определенные усилия и даже помочь себе руками, чтобы разжать сведенные судорогой челюсти.

— Такими темпами я уже к осени буду седовласым старцем. Если доживу, конечно, — мрачно пошутил Рокфор.

— Хорошо, что мы не успели позавтракать. А то пришлось бы мыть самолет, — слабым голосом протянул Дейл.

— Да уж, повезло тебе, Дейл! — засмеялся Чип, хотя внутренне был с другом абсолютно солидарен.

Окончательно придя в себя, команда направилась к решетке вентиляции. Рокфор с разбега снес ее, и Спасатели двинулись в освещенный тусклым красным светом тоннель.

* 12 *

— Итак, Нортон, как видите, все идет по плану, — сказал Шпион Нимнулу, когда двери грузового лифта закрылись и никто не мог слышать их разговор. — Посмотрим, на что способны ваши хваленые роботы. Они не должны подвести. Надеюсь, это понятно?

— Все ли мне понятно? Конечно, мне все понятно! Я не какой-то сопливый школьник, я…

— Хватит, профессор, я понял. Теперь тихо. Мы уже почти на месте…

Шпион чувствовал себя в центре, как дома. За время своих предыдущих визитов сюда в качестве то лаборанта, то охранника, то специалиста по системам вентиляции он хорошо изучил план комплекса. Сейчас в той части здания, где размещался экспериментальный реактор, ничего не происходило, так как в связи с удачным завершением проекта «Улюлюний» эта неделя была объявлена выходной. Поэтому там не должно было быть никого, кроме пяти охранников и двух лаборантов, приводивших в порядок учетные записи. Но они не смогут им помешать.

Поднявшись на шестой этаж, Шпион с помощью пропуска Сильверспуна открыл двери в реакторный комплекс. У дверей сидели за столом два охранника, при виде профессора бросивших карты и вытянувшихся по стойке «смирно».

— Но-но, ребята, не стоит, — улыбнувшись, погрозил им пальцем Шпион. Он знал, что профессор сквозь пальцы смотрел на мелкие проступки охраны, поэтому повел себя именно так. — Лучше помогите нам с коллегой выгрузить из лифта эти ящики. Только осторожно! Это очень хрупкое оборудование!

Выгрузив из лифта всех роботов, так ничего и не заподозрившие охранники вернулись к игре, а Шпион и Нимнул пошли в кабинет Сильверспуна. Там, как и ожидалось, никого не было, поэтому Шпион сразу же открыл вентиляционную решетку и запустил туда своих крыс, к спинам которых были привязаны три газовые гранаты.

— Ваш выход, серые. Вы знаете, что делать!

Группа Френсиса исчезла в недрах вентиляции, а Шпион, заперев изнутри дверь кабинета, достал из портфеля два респиратора. Один протянул Нимнулу, второй надел сам. Конечно, у них еще было в запасе немного времени, пока крысы доставят гранаты в нужное место, но рисковать он не хотел. Сонный газ был очень сильным и распространялся слишком быстро. Лучше пару лишних минут провести в респираторе, чем провалить операцию по собственной глупости. За крыс он не переживал — газ действовал только на людей. Он сверился с часами: с момента их с Нимнулом прибытия прошло двадцать минут. Они шли с опережением графика…

Через пять минут он услышал, как в коридоре что-то упало. Выйдя из кабинета, он увидел распростертого на полу солдата. Шпион быстро пошел в комнату охраны. Переступив через бесчувственные тела, он вставил в главный компьютер диск со своей программой. Теперь на главном посту видели записанную заранее картинку, а система безопасности блока были отключена, причем так, что на главном пульте считали, что все в полном порядке. Вынув из кармана начальника охраны его электронный ключ, Шпион вернулся к лифтам и заблокировал их. То же самое он сделал с дверью на лестницу. Теперь реакторный блок был надежно изолирован от остального комплекса. Поскольку каждый блок имел свою систему вентиляции, он не опасался, что газ случайно попадет в другие части комплекса. Никто не узнает, что здесь происходит. Пока не будет уже слишком поздно…

Шпион бодро развернулся на каблуках и, потирая руки, вернулся в кабинет, где его ждал Нимнул и вернувшиеся крысы. Подождав двадцать минут, Шпион достал из кармана маленький прибор. Включив его, он дождался, пока загорятся все три зеленых лампочки. Газ распался, и воздух был снова чист. Он снял респиратор.

— Ну что ж, профессор, идемте! Нас ждут великие дела!

* 13 *

Вентиляционная система комплекса представляла собой настоящий многоуровневый лабиринт с множеством тупиков, заканчивавшихся в лучшем случае глухой стеной, а в худшем — работающим на втягивание воздуха вентилятором, от которого доводилось спасаться бегством. Команде Спасателей приходилось то перелезать через толстые связки кабелей, то протискиваться боком или ползком в узкие щели, то преодолевать с помощью верных веревок с присосками зияющие провалы глубоких, на всю высоту здания, шахт. Добавьте к этому неверный красный свет, который временами не освещал, а скрывал опасность, и станет понятно, почему на прохождение технического этажа команде понадобилось больше часа. Поэтому, когда за очередной решеткой забрезжил дневной свет, все испытали неизмеримое облегчение.

Передохнув и отдышавшись, Спасатели открыли решетку, и их взглядам предстала обширная комната, по всей видимости, лаборатория. Целый ряд столов, уставленный самыми разнообразными приборами, от одного вида которых у Гаечки загорелись глаза. Это было настолько похоже на приступы сырности у Рокфора или шоколадности у Дейла, что ее друзья всерьез забеспокоились, как бы прекрасная мышка не потеряла над собой контроль и не бросилась, очертя голову, изучать все эти штуковины. Тем более, что в любую минуту мог появиться кто-то из персонала. Что было весьма вероятно, учитывая стоявшие на двух столах чашки с недопитым кофе.

— Вжик, разведай и доложи обстановку! — велел Чип, и маленькая муха отважно ринулась исполнять поручение. Однако буквально после пары сделанных по комнате кругов он метнулся назад и обеспокоено запищал, показывая на пол.

— Что он говорит? — спросил Чип у Рокфора, так как Вжик тараторил настолько быстро, что лишь Рокки с гораздо большим опытом общения с ним мог его понять.

— Сейчас, сейчас… Халат. Белый. Пол. Белый пол? Нет? Халат белый? На полу? Белый халат на полу, человек, кофе… Человек в белом халате, пивший кофе, лежит на полу? Двое? Ребята! — взволнованный Рокки повернулся к друзьям, которые по выражению его лица поняли, что случилось что-то очень серьезное. — Вжик говорит, что в этой комнате на полу лежат два человека, судя по всему, ученые! То ли спят, то ли мертвы…

— Господи, неужели мы опоздали? — схватилась за голову Гайка.

— Спокойно! Без паники! — твердо сказал Чип, хотя слова Рокки также произвели на него неизгладимое впечатление. — Надо как следует все осмотреть! Первым делом следует выяснить, что с людьми. И, мне кажется, стоит каким-то образом поднять тревогу. Вжик! Найди, как можно включить тревогу. Гайка! Пусти стрелу с веревкой в потолок над тем столом в углу.

Вжик снова полетел изучать комнату, а Гайка, тщательно прицелившись, выстрелила из арбалета туда, куда указывал Чип. Однако она не учла мощный поток воздуха из включенного на полную мощность кондиционера в углу, и стрела вонзилась в потолок не над столом, а между двумя столами.

— Может, выстрелить еще раз? — спросила Гайка у Чипа.

— Не стоит, — задумчиво почесав подбородок, ответил Чип. — Будем экономить стрелы. Мы уже и так две безвозвратно потеряли. Прыгнем на стол на лету. Мы так уже делали. Вперед!

И Спасатели, взявшись за веревку, прыгнули. Немного не долетая до стола, они отпустили веревку и, сгруппировавшись, аккуратно приземлились. Все. Кроме Дейла.

Которому очень не повезло. Он приземлился аккурат на лужицу разлитого кофе, заскользил и слетел со стола. Бурундук инстинктивно расставил руки, чтоб за что-нибудь ухватиться, и попал ими прямо в розетку на стене. От удара током шерсть Дейла встала дыбом, а его самого с силой отбросило назад. Ударившись о боковину стола, Дейл медленно сполз по ней на пол. Чип, Гайка и Рокки поспешно спустились со стола по телефонным проводам и бросились к потерявшему сознание товарищу.

— Бог ты мой, Дейл, малыш! — запричитал Рокфор. — Ты нас слышишь? Скажи что-нибудь!

— Что с ним, Гайка? — встревожено спросил Чип у склонившейся над Дейлом мышки. Он видел, что приключилось с Дейлом, и у него язык не повернулся бы произнести обычную колкость. Тем более что, пошути он сейчас, Гаечка бы очень на него рассердилась, сочтя бесчувственным и бездушным чурбаном. Да и шутить особенно не хотелось. Все-таки Дейл на самом деле был его лучшим другом. Одно дело — пререкаться в более-менее спокойной обстановке, другое — когда состоянию Дейла действительно не позавидуешь…

— Определенно поражение электрическим током, — констатировала Гайка. — Ему еще повезло, что это была специальная лабораторная розетка с напряжением вдвое меньше обычного. Ему необходим покой.

— Но нам необходимо разобраться, что происходит! Мы не можем ждать, пока он придет в себя!

— Я понимаю, но ничего не могу поделать, — беспомощно развела руками изобретательница. — Думаю, если Вжик найдет, как включить сигнализацию, мы сможем закончить это дело быстрее…

Но ее надеждам не суждено было сбыться. Вжик отыскал кнопку сигнализации, но сколько бы они ее общими усилиями ни нажимали, ничего не произошло. Не завыла сирена, не прибежали охранники. Тишь да гладь.

— Да, все гораздо серьезней, чем можно было себе представить, — подытожил Чип, когда изнуренная безрезультатными попытками команда без сил повалилась на пол.

— Раз охрана не приходит, придется самим идти к охране, верно я говорю? — спросил Рокки.

— Да, именно этим мы и займемся.

— А Дейл?

— Как обычно. Оставим Вжика присматривать за ним. А как только придет в себя, он нас догонит.

— Ну что ж, раз нам ничего другого не остается, вперед, Спасатели! — воскликнул Рокфор и выбежал из комнаты. Гайка и Чип, не мешкая, присоединились к нему. За дверью обнаружился широкий длинный коридор, уходивший далеко в обе стороны.

— Вон дверь на лестницу! Попробуем найти охранников и привести их за собой! — распорядился Чип.

— Главное, чтобы они не приняли нас за животных из лаборатории и не закрыли где-нибудь, — ответил Рокфор.

Однако и у дверей на лестницу, и у лифтов их ждало жестокое разочарование.

— Все заперто изнутри! Сюда никто не попадет! — Гайка села на пол и обхватила голову руками. — Охранники надежно выведены из строя! Преступники все предусмотрели!

— Не все. Они не предусмотрели нас! Раз такое дело, придется действовать самостоятельно.

— И что нам делать? Куда теперь?

— Давайте подумаем, — Чип сосредоточенно почесал нос. — Гайка, скажи, что вообще может понадобиться преступникам в этом центре?

— Думаю, самое ценное, что здесь есть — это улюлюний.

— Правильно! А где он хранится?

— Сейчас, сейчас… В новостях говорили, что синтезировано лишь относительно небольшое количество улюлюния, но в ближайшем будущем планируется произвести из уже имеющегося сырья еще какое-то количество… Если я правильно представляю процесс получения улюлюния, для этого нужно задействовать ядерный реактор. А делается это из центра управления.

— Вот оно! — воскликнул Чип. — Если мы найдем центр управления, мы найдем злоумышленников! Только где он, этот центр?..

— Подождите-ка, — Гайка достала бинокль и тщательно изучила висевший на стене напротив план эвакуации при пожаре. — Сейчас мы находимся здесь, возле лифтов. Значит, чтобы попасть в центр управления, надо пойти направо до конца коридора, а после повернуть налево. Четвертые двери слева — центр управления. Все очень просто!

— Отлично! Тогда чего мы ждем? Побежали!

* 14 *

Центр управления представлял собой застекленный со всех сторон выступ на одной из стен обширного зала высотой в шесть этажей. Вид, открывавшийся из огромных, в человеческий рост окон, завораживал. В центре зала возвышался атомный реактор величиной со средних размеров дом. На первом этаже, там, где производилась загрузка в реактор ядерного топлива, работали четыре робота. К этому времени они уже загрузили в реактор все необходимое для получения трехсот миллиграммов драгоценного улюлюния, и реакция началась. Всего на то, чтобы собрать эти миллиграммы буквально по атому, требовалось три часа, один из которых уже истек. После этого роботы достанут из активной зоны драгоценные шарики, упакуют в свинцовые контейнеры, и положат на подъемник, который доставит груз наверх, где его с нетерпением будут ждать новые хозяева. Или хозяин…

В центре управления было жарко, и Шпион снял парик и накладную бороду. Все равно пока нет нужды маскироваться. Его подельник молча сидел в кресле в углу, обмахиваясь, словно веером, шляпой. Пока шла реакция, управлять роботами не требовалось, и он откровенно скучал. Команда Френсиса тоже маялась от безделья. Все шло по плану, тихо и спокойно. Это было приятно, но от этого ожидание менее тягостным не становилось.

* 15 *

— Вот! Вот центр управления! — облегченно произнес запыхавшийся от долгого и быстрого бега Чип.

Спасатели остановились перед огромными двустворчатыми дверями. Ручек на них не было, и открыть их можно было, по всей видимости, лишь с помощью специального электронного ключа. Никаких звуков изнутри не доносилось, но это ничего не значило, так как двери были бронированными и закрывались герметично.

— Ну, и как нам туда попасть? — поинтересовался Рокфор. — Эту дверь даже мне не вышибить!

— Придется через соседнюю комнату, по вентиляции, — вздохнул Чип, которому общение с местной вентиляцией никакого удовольствия не доставило. — Надо только найти поблизости незапертый кабинет.

Так как большинство сотрудников сегодня отсутствовали, такой кабинет нашелся не сразу. Но все-таки нашелся, и Спасатели, пододвинув к стене кресло, забрались в вентиляцию. Прикинув направление на центр управления, двинулись туда. К счастью, на этом этаже вентиляционная система была далеко не такой запутанной, как на техническом, поэтому друзья дошли до нужной решетки без особых приключений, лишь пару раз свернув не туда.

Еще не дойдя до решетки, они услышали голоса. Это подействовало ободряюще — значит, они все правильно рассчитали. Рокфор медленно и осторожно приподнял решетку, и Чипу с Гайкой удалось заглянуть в комнату.

— Так-так. Вижу Нимнула... А это кто с ним? И где профессор Сильверспун? — Чип попытался просунуть голову дальше под решетку, чтоб оглядеть всю комнату, но Гайка остановила его, схватив за локоть.

— Стой, Чип. Посмотри на пульт!

Чип посмотрел туда, куда указывала Гайка. Сначала он не увидел ничего необычного. Пульт как пульт — кнопки, переключатели, мигающие лампочки… Но потом среди нагромождения рычажков он увидел трех больших крыс в плащах и шляпах, которые с постными минами смотрели на экран, куда постоянно выводились какие-то данные.

— Хм, готов поклясться, я их уже где-то видел. Давно, правда…

— Ну как же, Чип! Мы ведь только вчера вспоминали эту историю с микрофильмом!

И тут Чип все вспомнил и понял.

— Как же я сразу не догадался! — спрятавшись обратно за решетку, в сердцах выкрикнул он. Рокфор, уже державшийся из последних сил, с вздохом облегчения аккуратно опустил решетку, и они с Гайкой стали молча внимать словам командира.

— Это те самые крысы-шпионы. А раз так, то это не Сильверспун! Это переодетый Шпион, их главарь!

— Но где, в таком случае, роботы? — спросил Рокфор.

— Думаю, возле реактора, выполняют черную работу. Для этого Нимнул и понадобился Шпиону. Чтобы изготовить их.

— У меня идея! — радостно воскликнула Гаечка. — Надо пробраться в реактор и отключить роботов!

— Отличная мысль! — подхватил Чип. — Мы выключим роботов, и Шпиону с Нимнулом придется лезть за улюлюнием самим! Когда они уйдут, мы проникнем в центр управления и отключим реактор!

— Отключим реактор? А мы сумеем? Не хотелось бы тут все взорвать… — Рокфор был настроен скептически.

— Сумеем! В крайнем случае, поднимем тревогу. У реактора должна быть своя, автономная система безопасности. Вряд ли Шпиону и Нимнулу удалось отключить и ее тоже. Тревога просто обязана подняться. Идемте!

— Ну-ну, — назидательно произнес Рокфор, скрестив руки на груди. — А вы не забыли про радиацию? Ведь эти преступники не зря послали туда роботов, а?

Гаечка загрустила.

— Рокки прав. Я опять не все просчитала. Я слишком увлеклась… — ее голосок задрожал, в голубых глазах блеснули слезы. Чип взял ее за плечи и развернул к себе.

— Гаечка, успокойся! Тут же где-то должны быть антирадиационные костюмы для людей! Ты сможешь сделать из них защитные костюмы для нас!

Мышка просияла.

— О, Чип! Спасибо, что не потерял веру в меня после всех этих аварий! Конечно, я это сделаю! Ну, по крайней мере, попытаюсь!

Она крепко обняла Чипа, и тот моментально залился краской.

— Конечно, Гаечка! Я никогда в тебе не сомневался! План такой: мы с тобой отправляемся в реактор, а Рокки останется и проследит за преступниками. Если что случится, он нам сообщит. Вперед!

И они с Гайкой скрылись в темноте туннеля. Рокфор какое-то время постоял, глядя им вслед, потом задумчиво произнес:

— Сообщу, не беспокойтесь. Если найду вас, конечно…

* 16 *

— Что со мной? Где я? — простонал Дейл, садясь и потирая ушибленный затылок. — И где все? Эй, ребята! Вы где?

Задремавший на потолке Вжик услышал крики Дейла и полетел к нему, радостно жужжа.

— О, Вжик, привет? Где остальные?

Из торопливой речи Вжика, сопровождавшейся оживленной жестикуляцией, Дейл понял, что остальных ударило током, и они пошли вперед, а его оставили присматривать за Вжиком. Спасатель зарделся, польщенный оказанным ему в столь важный момент доверием. Да что там, сам Дирк Суав был бы польщен!

— Ладно, Вжик, что-то я тут с тобой засиделся! Идем, поможем остальным! Им, наверное, больно. Все-таки удар током — это очень неприятно! — провозгласил Дейл, и побежал из комнаты. Вжик с нескрываемым удивлением посмотрел ему вдогонку, покрутил у виска пальцем и полетел за ним. Оказавшись в коридоре, Дейл резко затормозил. Вжик не успел толком среагировать и врезался в него, от чего бурундук упал на пол. Поднявшись, он отчитал Вжика за рассеянность, и, оглядев коридор, присвистнул.

— Ого! Так, хорошо… А куда они пошли?

Вжик пожал плечами.

— Великолепно! Мало того, что они током ударились, так еще и заблудились. И где их теперь прикажете искать? Ладно, придется, как всегда, все делать самому! Трепещите, недруги! Ноль-ноль-Дейл спешит на помощь!

И храбрый, но безрассудный бурундук помчался по коридору. Окончательно разуверившийся в его здоровье Вжик покачал головой и полетел следом.

* 17 *

Очень скоро Чип и Гайка нашли то, что искали: целую стойку серебристых противорадиационных костюмов. А в подсобном помещении — набор всех необходимых инструментов. Изобретательница с горящими глазами с головой погрузилась в работу, пока Чип, стоя у дверей, внимательно следил за происходящим в коридоре. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что в дальнем конце коридора мелькнула красная гавайка Дейла, но расстояние было слишком большим, чтобы можно было что-то сказать наверняка. Да и длился визуальный контакт не больше секунды, а Дейл в его нынешнем состоянии не мог бежать так быстро. По крайней мере, так считал Чип.

Гайке понадобилось около часа, чтобы превратить две перчатки защитных костюмов в два скафандра их с Чипом размеров. Шлемы она сделала из донышек двух колб. Воздух подавался из небольшого баллончика со сжатым воздухом, перекачанным из баллонов от человеческих скафандров. В качестве оружия у них были два изготовленных Гайкой прибора, построенных по образцу давнишнего «убийцы летающих ковров». Но на сей раз, Гаечка постаралась заложить в них больший запас прочности, благо мощные фонари для работы в экстремальных условиях реакторного блока содержали все необходимое.

Надев шлемы и отрегулировав подачу воздуха, пара Спасателей с «убийцами роботов» наперевес двинулась в реакторный отсек. Двери открывались автоматически. К счастью, они находились на той же стене реакторного зала, что и центр управления, поэтому об их открытии Шпион и Нимнул не узнали. Но спуск подъемника вряд ли прошел бы незамеченным, поэтому Чип и Гайка спустились вниз по найденной тут же длинной веревке. Точнее, двум связанным вместе моткам веревки, потому что длины одного было явно недостаточно.

Передвигаться было трудно. Натянутые поверх одежды костюмы сковывали движения, а «убийцы роботов» получились довольно-таки тяжелыми. Но Спасатели планировали после отключения роботов оставить оружие внизу и возвращаться налегке.

Достигнув пола, двое Спасателей осторожно двинулись к реактору. Заметить их с высоты центра управления было практически невозможно, но это был как раз тот случай, когда лучше перестраховаться, чем поспешить и все испортить.

Медленно, но верно пара дошла до реактора. Заглянув за угол, они увидели черные громадины роботов. Двое из них стояли совсем близко к ним, а другие двое — чуть дальше, у специального лотка. В небольших углублениях на темном дне лотка уже лежали четыре маленьких, словно пинбольных, шарика, от которых исходило тусклое зеленоватое свечение. Драгоценный улюлюний. Но роботы бездействовали, очевидно, дожидаясь, пока произведется весь улюлюний. Чип и Гайка не знали, сколько всего должно быть шариков, но инстинктивно почувствовали, что стоит поторапливаться.

Из-за герметичности костюмов Спасатели не могли друг друга слышать, и им приходилось общаться при помощи жестов. Чип повернулся к Гайке и, указав на себя, показал на левого из ближайших к ним роботов. Потом показал на нее, затем на правого из роботов. Мышка коротко кивнула: «Поняла!», и каждый тихо двинулся к своей цели. Они не знали, способны ли роботы слышать и реагировать на звуки, но от творений профессора Нимнула можно было ожидать чего угодно. Подойдя к роботу вплотную, Чип поудобнее перехватил оружие. Чтобы «убийца» сработал, им надо было ткнуть непосредственно в сплетение проводов, соединявших основные агрегаты робота. В идеале надо было сжечь центральный процессор, но вполне достаточно было вывести из строя блок дистанционного управления. Поскольку емкость батареи «убийцы» была жестко ограничена, бить следовало наверняка. Поэтому бурундук решил подождать, пока со своим противником разделается Гайка. Чтобы точно знать, куда надо бить. Или куда не надо…

* 18 *

— Не хотите ли перекусить, профессор? — поинтересовался Шпион, оторвавшись от созерцания датчиков на пульте. До завершения процесса производства улюлюния оставалось еще полчаса, все системы работали безукоризненно, и можно было позволить себе немного расслабиться.

— Да, конечно. Люблю я, знаете ли, когда волнуюсь, чего-нибудь пожевать. Успокаивает.

— В этом мы с Вами схожи! — осклабился Шпион, доставая завернутые в салфетки бутерброды и термос. — Вам с сыром или с ветчиной?

— Пожалуй, я возьму с сыром, — ответил Нимнул, и взял протянутый сверток. Сняв салфетку, он сразу же был окутан бесподобным ароматом.

— М-м-м, «Мюнстер», — воскликнул Нортон. — А у Вас хороший вкус!

— Благодарю, — ответил Шпион, и налил себе в чашку немного кофе.

Тем временем аромат сыра распространился по всей комнате и через решетку проник в вентиляцию. Рокфор, который к этому времени успел немного разогнуть перекладины решетки, чтобы лучше видеть происходящее в комнате, был просто сражен им наповал.

— С-С-СЫР-Р-Р! — прорычал он, и, разбежавшись, высадил решетку. Не разбирая дороги, ведомый лишь не сравнимым ни с чем ароматом, он вихрем пронесся через всю комнату, и впился зубами в сочный кусок.

— А-А-А! — от неожиданности Нимнул выронил бутерброд. — Откуда взялась эта мышь?

— Мышь? — вскричал Шпион, вскочив с кресла. — Френсис! Взять ее!

Крысы-шпионы подскочили и, спотыкаясь, толкаясь и понося друг друга, на чем свет стоит, бросились исполнять приказ. В обычной ситуации Рокфор вполне мог бы дать им бой, но только не сейчас, когда все его мысли и чувства были подчинены лишь одному: поглощению этого замечательного сыра. Крысы гурьбой навалились на него, и через секунды он уже лежал связанный по рукам и ногам, продолжая, как ни в чем не бывало, доедать сыр уже без помощи конечностей.

— Ба! — сказал Френсис, когда пыль улеглась, и он смог как следует рассмотреть пленника. — Кого-то ты мне напоминаешь…

— Что ты сказал? Вот я тебя! — доевший сыр Рокфор пришел в себя и изо всех сил пытался разорвать веревку, но Мо и Луи навалились на него, не давая пошевелиться.

— Так, так, Френсис, что тут у нас? — Шпион наклонился и поднял связанного Рокфора за хвост на уровень глаз. — Какой интересный экземпляр… Ну-ка, ребята, разберитесь с ним!

— Шеф! Шеф! — Луи остервенело подергал Френсиса за рукав плаща, едва не оторвав его. — А не член ли это той команды, что обставила нас в прошлый раз? Уж больно похож, черт усатый!

— ЧТО! Опять они? Но это только один из них! А ну быстро отвечай, где твои друзья? — и Френсис наотмашь ударил Рокки по лицу.

— Можете делать со мной что угодно, я все равно ничего не скажу! — гордо произнес Рокфор. — Ничего у вас не выйдет, так и знайте. Нам все известно! Сейчас мои друзья отключат ваших вшивых роботов, и тогда… Ой, — Рокки запнулся и весь как-то усох. — То есть, я хотел сказать… я совсем не имел в виду…

— Шеф, шеф! Они там, внизу! — Френсис бросился к окну и стал показывать пальцем в направлении реактора.

— Что там такое, Френсис? Кто-то там, внизу? Давай посмотрим, — Шпион выудил из портфеля монокуляр и направил его на реактор. Сначала он не видел ничего, кроме роботов, но, выставив увеличение на максимум, увидел две карабкающиеся по ним серебристые фигурки. Это зрелище привело Шпиона в ужас.

— ПРОФЕССОР! СРОЧНО ВКЛЮЧАЙТЕ РОБОТОВ! ИХ НУЖНО ОСТАНОВИТЬ!

— Ничего, они наверняка уже успели все сделать, — пробормотал совершенно подавленный Рокки. Но он и сам не верил в собственные слова…

* 19 *

Чип взбирался по опоре робота, внимательно следя за Гайкой и стараясь повторять каждое ее движение. Даже в этом громоздком костюме ее движения были полны неземной грации, и казалось, что это спустившаяся с небес маленькая звездочка воспаряет все выше и выше по отвесным черным утесам. Чип был готов сидеть и смотреть на нее целую вечность, но встрепенулся и заставил себя сосредоточиться исключительно на деле. Однако решил, что непременно как-нибудь при случае расскажет Гаечке об этих своих впечатлениях…

Мышка добралась до туловища робота и стала высматривать, как бы поэффективнее применить построенное ею оружие. Наконец, решившись, она с силой воткнула контакты «убийцы роботов» в разъем, из которого выходил целый жгут проводов, и нажала на кнопку. Электрическая цепь замкнулась, и из чрева робота посыпался целый сноп искр. Что-то глухо ухнуло, заструился дымок от горелой изоляции, и робот накренился. Его глаза, ранее светившиеся тусклым желтым светом, потухли. Один есть.

Гаечка показала Чипу большой палец, и он сделал то же самое, что и она. То ли он немного не туда воткнул «убийцу», то ли передержал оружие включенным, неизвестно. Однако прибор с такой силой отбросило назад, что Чип едва не потерял равновесие. Он всеми четырьмя лапами ухватился за ногу покосившегося робота, провожая падающее на пол оружие полным ужаса и растерянности взглядом. Секунда — и оружие со звоном (которого он, впрочем, не услышал) упало на бетонный пол. Пластиковый корпус треснул, а один из боевых контактов отломился и отлетел в сторону.

«Придется как-то одним Гаечкиным «убийцей» обойтись», подумал Чип, осторожно спускаясь. Но одного робота он все-таки уничтожил, и это было хорошо. Оставалось еще два, но теперь, когда они убедились, что построенное Гайкой оружие действует, и поняли, куда следует его применять, все пойдет гораздо легче…

Спустившись на землю, он ощутил какую-то вибрацию. Неужели что-то с реактором? Чип в панике обернулся. Нет, не с реактором. К нему быстро приближались гусеницы. Робот! Где же Гайка? Чип спрятался за отключенным им роботом и осторожно высунулся из-за угла. Серебристой фигурки нигде не было видно. Что могло случиться? Может, она случайно не отключила, а наоборот, включила одного из роботов? Но нет, вон ее робот стоит, не шевелится…

Вибрация все усиливалась, и Чип уже даже через шлем различал гул, который они слышали сегодня утром. Обернувшись, он увидел стремительно несущуюся на него раскрытую ладонь манипулятора. Бурундук отпрыгнул в сторону, и рука робота пронеслась мимо. Чип так быстро, насколько позволял костюм, покатился по полу и снова укрылся от ожившего робота за его обезвреженным товарищем. Гайка, где же ты? Внезапная догадка пронзила его, словно молния, и он резко запрокинул голову. Там, в полутора метрах от пола, в намертво сжатом металлическом кулаке неподвижно застыла тонкая фигурка в серебристом скафандре.

— Господи, Гайка! — заорал Чип, хотя услышать его она все равно не смогла бы. Он огляделся и увидел ее оружие. Оно выглядело абсолютно неповрежденным. Очевидно, робот схватил ее, пока она была на земле, поэтому падать ему было неоткуда. Чип на четвереньках побежал к нему, но, как он ни старался, бегом это можно было назвать с большой натяжкой. Хотя он все же успел добраться до оружия прежде, чем противник настиг его. Спасатель снова распластался на полу, уклоняясь от цепкого манипулятора, после чего, схватив «убийцу», повернулся лицом к роботу. Ему необходимо во что бы то ни стало добраться до туловища и… Но ведь тогда Гайка может упасть! Или манипулятор робота сожмется до предела… Ладно, посмотрим, что будет, если приложиться «убийцей» по манипулятору…

Внезапно сильный гул накатил откуда-то сзади. Чип развернулся и направил оружие на врага, но включить его не успел. Сильный удар швырнул бурундука на пол. Когда он поднялся, то обнаружил, что от оружия в его руках остался лишь жалкий обрубок. И что металлическая рука уже совсем близко… Чип попытался отползти, но было поздно. Стальные пальцы робота крепко сжали его и подняли на уровень головы. Чип метнул обрубок «убийцы» прямо в глаз роботу, но это был скорее жест отчаяния — он особо ни на что не рассчитывал. Ничего и не получилось.

Он повернулся настолько, насколько позволял костюм, и увидел второго робота, схватившего Гайку. Двое. Двое оставшихся роботов включились. Почему? Неужели Нимнул что-то заподозрил? Может, они заметили искры… Ладно, что уж теперь гадать.

Роботы какое-то время постояли, затем синхронно развернулись и поехали к подъемнику. «Нас подадут на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой», подумалось Чипу. Что ж, этот раунд они проиграли. Хотя еще ничего не известно. Вдруг для осуществления преступного плана двух роботов недостаточно? Хотелось бы верить. Пусть попробуют починить… Кстати, о починке. Что там с Гайкой? Но роботы ехали один за другим, а повернуться настолько Чип не мог — захват был слишком сильным. «Хоть костюм выдержал. Гаечка, все-таки, гений… Только бы с ней все было в порядке!»

Когда роботы заехали на подъемник, они встали совсем рядом друг с другом, и Чип наконец увидел Гаечку. Она была в порядке, но, судя по всему, немного оглушена. Или же ее сжало слишком сильно. Увидев Чипа, она через силу улыбнулась, и что-то сказала, скорее всего, его имя. У Чипа отлегло от сердца, и он махнул рукой в ответ. Значит, все хорошо. Значит, прорвемся. И не из таких передряг выходили…

* 20 *

— Так, так, посмотрим, кто это к нам пожаловал…

По команде Нимнула роботы опустили пленников на стол. Как только механические пальцы разжались, Чип сорвал шлем и, не обращая внимания на обступившую их команду Френсиса, бросился к Гайке.

— С тобой все в порядке? Ты не ранена? — спросил он, помогая изобретательнице освободиться от тесного костюма. От этого зрелища, сравнимого с появлением Венеры из пены морской, Луи и Мо моментально впали в прострацию, и Френсису пришлось пинками приводить их в чувство.

— Как же, как же! — воскликнул главарь крыс-шпионов, довольно потирая руки. — Наши старые друзья! Теперь толстяку не будет так скучно…

Поняв, что он говорит о Рокфоре, Чип и Гайка совсем упали духом.

— Но ведь это еще не все, не так ли? — вкрадчиво спросил Френсис, схватив Чипа за воротник и вплотную приблизив его лицо к своему. — Вас ведь было пятеро! Где этот умалишенный бурундук и эта противная муха? А?

— Знаете, они, то есть он, то есть… э-э-э… — забормотал Чип, но был прерван громкими всхлипываниями Гаечки. Она стояла, закрыв лицо руками, а ее изящная фигурка сотрясалась от беззвучных рыданий. Это произвело неизгладимое впечатление даже на черствого Френсиса, а Мо и Луи готовы были расплакаться сами. У Чипа просто сердце кровью обливалось. А когда прекрасная мышка отняла руки от заплаканного лица и заговорила, бурундук почувствовал, что не выдерживает, и зажмурился, пытаясь скрыть набежавшие слезы.

— Они… Они… — было очевидно, что эти слова даются ей с огромным трудом. — Они… погибли… в прошлом году… — она вновь закрыла лицо руками.

— Как трогательно! — несмотря на ехидство, голос Френсиса предательски дрогнул, поэтому он громко откашлялся, старясь взять себя в руки. — Что ж, поделом! Тем хуже для вас! Луи, Мо! Посадите их к толстяку! Пусть поплачут напоследок! А я доложу шефу!

Он резко развернулся и пошел на другой конец стола. На самом деле докладывать было особо не о чем. Френсис просто не хотел, чтобы подчиненные видели, насколько его растрогала эта ситуация. Он просто обязан был выглядеть в их глазах неприступной каменной глыбой без сердца и нервов, как подобает настоящему командиру.

— Мадам, прошу! — галантно поклонился Гаечке Луи, пропуская ее вперед. Мо, разозленный тем, что не ему выпало сопровождать прекрасную пленницу, грубо схватил Чипа за шиворот и толкнул перед собой.

— Но, пошел!

Идти пришлось недолго. Конвоиры подвели Спасателей к большой высокой банке из толстого органического стекла. Стенки банки были мутными, но фигура сидевшего в центре дна Рокфора просматривалась четко. Рядом с банкой, образовывая лестницу, были сложены три блокнота.

— Позвольте, я Вам помогу, — Луи нежно взял Гаечку под локоть, помогая подняться. Мышка, с лица которой не сходило выражение неприкрытой скорби, только коротко кивнула. Эта картина еще больше взбесила Мо, который вверенного ему Чипа забросил на ступеньку пинком.

— Давай, пошевеливайся!

— Иду, иду! Не надо так нервничать… Ой! — Чип получил еще одну оплеуху.

Когда процессия достигла верха лестницы, Мо толкнул Чипа, от чего тот камнем рухнул в банку. Луи, в свою очередь, осторожно спустил Гаечку на руки подошедшего Рокфора и нехотя отошел, искренне жалея, что не познакомился с ней при иных, более благоприятных обстоятельствах.

Как только крысы удалились, Рокфор дал волю чувствам:

— Ребята! Как я рад вас видеть! То есть, конечно, жалко, что вас тоже поймали, но, по крайней мере, вы целы… У вас все получилось? Скажите, что да.

— Увы, — развел руками Чип. — Двоих роботов мы успели отключить, но оставшиеся схватили нас… А как тебя поймали?

— Э-э-э, ты же понимаешь, есть вещи… — потупил глаза Рокфор.

— Господи, ты что, даже здесь сыр нашел?

— У них с собой было… — Рокфор изо всех сил старался не встречаться взглядом с Чипом.

— Ладно, ребята, успокойтесь, — строго произнесла Гайка, заканчивая вытирать лицо рукавом комбинезона. — Этим делу не поможешь.

— Кстати, Гайка! Ты здорово придумала про Дейла с Вжиком! — восхищенно сказал предводитель Спасателей.

— Спасибо, Чип, хотя, признаюсь, мне очень тяжело было такое говорить. Но так они не будут их искать. Надеюсь, Дейлу удастся что-нибудь сделать. Судьба улюлюния и будущего всего человечества в его руках…

Она резко замолчала. Все трое переглянулись и, не сговариваясь, озвучили мысль, одновременно пришедшую им всем на ум:

— КАКОЙ УЖАС!

* 21 *

В другом конце комнаты Шпион громко ругался с Нимнулом.

— Как же так, профессор! Два Ваших хваленых робота выведены из строя! И кем? Какими-то грызунами! Как Вы это объясните?

— Не орите на меня! Вы просили меня создать машины, способные выполнять тонкую работу в условиях радиации, и я это сделал! Вы ничего не говорили про грызунов! Я защищал их от радиации, а не от грызунов! Тем более, грызунов с лазерным оружием!

— С каким еще оружием! Вы что, с ума сошли?

— А Вы не видели? А я видел! Глазами роботов видел! У них были лазерные пушки! Вы же сами видели сноп искр!

Шпион глубоко задумался. А вдруг Нимнул прав, и эти грызуны действительно гораздо смышленее, чем кажутся на первый взгляд?.. Ничего, ничего. Процесс производства улюлюния уже практически завершен. Осталась самая малость. Последний штрих.

— Ладно. Возвращайте роботов в реактор. Попробуем справиться двумя.

— Хорошо, хорошо! Только уберите эту мелочь отсюда! Их надо надежно изолировать!

— Занимайтесь своими делами, Нортон. А о грызунах я позабочусь!

Шпион подошел к столу, на котором стояла банка с пленными Спасателями, и закрыл ее крышкой. Обернулся.

— Френсис! Бери Мо и Луи, и идите сюда!

Взяв в одну руку банку, а в другую — крыс, Шпион направился к двери, когда внезапный резкий гул заставил его подпрыгнуть на месте. Он обернулся, решив, что что-то случилось с реактором. Но гул издавал не реактор, а стремительно приближавшиеся роботы. Шпион еле успел отскочить в сторону, и роботы вихрем пронеслись мимо.

— Осторожнее за рулем, профессор! — в сердцах выкрикнул он, и вышел из комнаты

* 22 *

Дейла уже мутило от однообразных длинных коридоров, верениц одинаковых дверей, какого-то нездорового и скучного цвета стен, пола и потолка, от звенящей пустоты здания, в котором, казалось, ничего не происходит. Если бы не присутствие Вжика, бурундук давно бы решил, что спятил и видит кошмары наяву. В конце концов, он отбросил в сторону всякую осторожность и побежал, куда глаза глядят, лишь бы вырваться из этого заколдованного круга и найти хоть кого-нибудь. Друга ли, врага ли — не важно. Хоть кого-то живого…

Его внимание привлекла одна неплотно закрытая дверь, за которой царила полная темнота. Дейл резко остановился. Он не помнил, чтобы видел ее раньше. Наверное, он наконец-то попал в ту часть комплекса, куда еще не заходил. Что ж, хоть какое-то разнообразие.

Он осторожно приблизился и заглянул внутрь. Окон в комнате не было, поэтому он увидел лишь то, что попало в узкую полоску света из-за приоткрытой двери — такого же цвета, что и в коридоре, пол. Ничего больше.

— Чип! Рокфор! Гайка! — закричал Дейл в темноту. — Вы здесь?

Никакого ответа, никакого шевеления. Такая же звенящая тишина, что и в остальном корпусе.

— Оддшу, останься здесь и охраняй двери! А я пойду вперед! Агента ноль-ноль-Дейла темнотой не испугать! — произнес Дейл и, приободрившись, пошел в темноту, выставив перед собой руки. Вжик, как и было велено, остался у дверей. Он не разделял шпионского оптимизма Дейла, но когда бурундук в прошлый раз выступал в амплуа секретного агента, им сопутствовала удача. Может, и в этот раз повезет?

Постепенно Дейл начал различать впереди очертания бочек и банок. «Какой-то склад», решил он. Точно так же выглядел склад доктора Соу-Соу в его горной крепости в Гималаях. А хранил он на этом складе…

— Ой! — воскликнул Дейл. Его рука вдруг дотронулась до чего-то мокрого и липкого. Бурундук отдернул руку, но ощущение влажности и липкости не исчезло. Он во что-то вляпался! Знать бы только, во что именно…

Спасатель бросился назад и сунул руку в полосу света. Его ладонь была в чем-то ярко зеленом. Прямо как лапа монстра в комиксах про…

— Радиоактивного монстра! — пролепетал побледневший Дейл. Конечно же! Он же в центре по изучению радиоактивных веществ! Что там Гайка рассказывала про изотопы и радиацию? Он, естественно, больше смотрел на нее, чем вникал в ее слова, но что-то такое она говорила… Да! Она говорила, что радиация очень опасна и очень пагубно влияет на живые организмы. Вплоть до летального исхода… Дейл прямо физически почувствовал, как по его телу распространяется какая-то слабость. Его начал бить озноб. Он поражен! Это конец! Какая ирония — умереть в кладовке…

— Вжик! Вжик! — позвал Дейл, медленно идя на свет к дверям. Раздалось жужжание, и он увидел метнувшегося к нему друга. — Нет! Стой! Не подлетай ко мне! Я подхватил радиацию! Оставь меня, мне уже никто не поможет… Пожалуйста, передай остальным, что я пытался, но из меня не получилось агента 00. Передай Чипу, что я завещаю ему свою коллекцию комиксов и разрешаю спать на верхнем ярусе кровати…

Дейл еще что-то говорил, но Вжик уже не слушал. Вместо этого он полетел назад к дверям и стал искать выключатель. Бурундук этого даже не заметил. Ему уже виделись его похороны, море цветов, стоящие у наглухо заколоченного свинцового гроба друзья в серебристых скафандрах, как в фильме ужасов про радиоактивного ежа…

Внезапно в комнате стало гораздо светлее. «О!», подумал Дейл. «Я уже мутирую. Я уже вижу в темноте, как днем. Еще чуть-чуть, и у меня вырастут еще две ноги и крылья… Нет, не крылья. Щупальца и хобот. И плавник. Как у акулы…»

Он почувствовал, как кто-то теребит его за рукав.

— Нет, Вжик, прошу тебя! Улетай! Держись от меня подальше! Спасайся! Я никогда себе не прощу, если ты погибнешь из-за моей глупости! — закричал Дейл. Но Вжик не отставал. Дейл все же решился обернуться и посмотреть, что там с Вжиком, и увидел прямо перед собой этикетку, которую Вжик оторвал от той самой банки.

— «Краска зеленая монтажная», — прочел Дейл. — Какая краска? Откуда кра… — Он осекся и посмотрел на свою руку. Потом ткнул ею в развернутую Вжиком этикетку. На бумаге остался зеленый след. И тут Дейл все понял.

— О, Господи! Это же краска! Фу, какая гадость! Вжик, не подскажешь, тут где-нибудь есть вода?

Вместо ответа Вжик бросил этикетку и потащил Дейла к стоявшему в углу ведру. Уцепившись за свисавшую с ведра тряпку, Дейл залез наверх и окунул руку в воду. Увидев, что рука стала такой, как прежде, Дейл окончательно успокоился.

— Спасибо, Вжик! Да и, пожалуйста… Пусть это останется нашей маленькой тайной, а? Ну, то, что я тут наговорил, ты понимаешь…

Вжик согласно закивал.

— Отлично! Ты — настоящий друг! Идем! — и Дейл, бодро соскочив с ведра, выбежал из кладовой. На этот раз ему повезло, и он вляпался всего лишь в краску. Кто знает, что в других банках…

— Интересно, куда же теперь? Где искать остальных? — бормотал Дейл, остановившись перед очередной развилкой коридора. — Может, за теми большими дверями? Я за ними еще не был…

Внезапно двери с шипением разошлись, и из них выскочили два гигантских робота. Дейл вскрикнул и спрятался за угол. Роботы пронеслись мимо, и Дейл, облегченно утерев пот со лба, вышел из своего убежища. Чтобы через секунду шмыгнуть назад, и уже оттуда наблюдать за вышедшим из тех же дверей человеком, державшим в руке большую банку из мутного стекла, в которой явно кто-то сидел:

— Вжик! Я нашел их! — закричал Дейл. — Они в руках врагов! Что же делать?

Человек с банкой остановился посреди коридора и о чем-то задумался, потом повернулся и пошел в противоположную от Дейла сторону, после чего скрылся за одной из дверей. Дейл быстро побежал за ним и заглянул в комнату. Он увидел, как человек поставил банку с остальными Спасателями на стол, а рядом посадил двух крыс. Еще одна, в роскошном красном одеянии, осталась у него на ладони.

— Смотрите за ними в оба, ребята! — человек погрозил крысам пальцем и пошел к двери. Дейл со всех ног бросился в свое прежнее убежище, и скрылся за углом как раз тогда, когда человек вышел из комнаты. Нигде больше не задерживаясь, преступник прошествовал к двойным дверям и, открыв их с помощью висевшей на шее магнитной карты, зашел внутрь. Двери с шипением закрылись, и Дейл вновь остался один.

— У-ф-ф, чуть не попался… — Дейл сел на пол, чтобы отдышаться. Надо было спасать друзей. Но как? Их охраняют две большие крысы. Эх, были бы у него сейчас при себе шпионские приспособления, он бы разобрался с ними в два счета. Хватило бы одной газовой запонки! Или фотовспышки! А потом связать их с помощью суперпояса! Вот это была бы операция! А так? Что он может?

— Давай подумаем, что бы на моем месте сделал Дирк Суав? — Дейл задумался так глубоко, как только был способен. Может, сделать так, как в фильме «Девушка с серебряной базукой»? Нет, для этого нужна швабра, ласты и две гитары… Поступить, как в «Креветушке»? Опять нет — не хватает будильника, чернил и вязаного носка… Один за другим он перебрал в уме все фильмы про агента 00, но для успешного воплощения в жизнь увиденного на экране ему каждый раз не хватало от двух до восьми совершенно незаменимых вещей. Ну, не то, чтобы совсем незаменимых. Можно, конечно, вместо дротиков индейцев племени Ау использовать отравленные пули из арсенала Василисы Заваловой, но даже Дейл понимал, что вряд ли эти вещи можно найти где-нибудь поблизости. Надо было действовать с тем, что есть в наличии. А что есть в наличии? Пока что он видел лишь вентиляцию, электрическую розетку и чулан с красками…

— Ну конечно! И как это я сразу не сообразил! — Дейл рывком поднялся и побежал так быстро, что с трудом вписывался в повороты. И что это он зациклился на Дирке Суаве? Он, конечно, герой, выдающийся агент, но разве он один заслуживает подражания?.. Где же этот чулан? Он не мог отойти от него слишком далеко… Только бы успеть! Успеть… Успеть? Нет. Успеть — не главное. Главное — НЕ ЗАБЛУДИТЬСЯ!


	3. Часть 3

* 23 *

Шпион нервно мерил шагами центр управления, поглядывая то на часы, то на Нимнула, терзавшего пульт дистанционного управления.

— Ну же, всезнайка! Чего вы там копаетесь!

— Спокойно! — зло блеснул очками Нимнул. — Это очень тонкая работа! Тем более что теперь у меня в распоряжении только четыре, а не восемь механических рук! Я не рассчитывал на такие потери!

Шпион снова заходил взад-вперед. Нимнул, видите ли, не рассчитывал… Все меньше и меньше времени оставалось до прибытия следующей смены охранников. Если они застанут их здесь…

— Профессор! Долго еще?

— Уже совсем мало… Еще чуть-чуть…

По лицу Нимнула градом катился пот. Он аж язык прикусил от напряжения, осторожно погружая крошечные шарики улюлюния в толстые свинцовые шароподобные контейнеры. Когда последний контейнер был наглухо завинчен и уложен в специальный футляр, Нимнул положил пульт на стол и несколько раз встряхнул одеревеневшими руками.

Но это было еще не все. Он снова взял пульт, и роботы стали загружать в реактор дополнительные урановые стержни. Заправив реактор под завязку, роботы последовательно отключили все возможные предохранители и аварийные системы реактора. Потом, забрав увесистый футляр с бесценным грузом, покинули реакторный отсек. После чего Шпион включил реактор на максимум мощности.

— Ну что ж, профессор! Похоже, мой план удался! Теперь нам остается только торжественно удалиться, не так ли!

— Именно так! — губы Нимнула расплылись в злорадной ухмылке. — А вот и мои маленькие друзья!

При этих словах двери центра управления разошлись, впуская роботов. Правая рука одного из них была занята свинцовым футляром. Но остальные руки роботов заканчивались уже не пальцами, а дулами крупнокалиберных пулеметов, нацеленных в грудь Шпиону.

— Что это еще за шутки, профессор? — спросил Шпион ледяным голосом.

— Ха-ха! Неужели вы, уважаемый, всерьез полагали, что я отдам вам этот улюлюний за пятнадцать миллиардов? — Нимнул аж трясся от возбуждения и ликования. — Это — ключ к будущему всего человечества! И он принадлежит мне! И только мне!

— Да ну? — язвительно спросил Шпион, незаметно опуская руку в карман и нажимая кнопку на скрытом доселе пульте. В ту же секунду внутри роботов что-то взорвалось, и они, переломившись пополам, бесформенными грудами железа осели на пол.

— Что? Как? Кто? — Нимнул бешено защелкал переключателями на бесполезном теперь пульте. От его улыбки не осталось и следа, ощущение триумфа сменилось липким страхом. Он повернулся к Шпиону и дрожащим голосом проблеял:

— Как это получилось? Что вы?..

— Профессор, вы меня недооценили. Думаете, я не предполагал, что вы захотите прибрать к рукам весь улюлюний? Да я знал об этом с самого начала! Поэтому я втайне от вас оснастил роботов, так сказать, недокументированной функцией самоуничтожения, которую только что активировал со своего пульта. Бесплатный совет на будущее — не разговаривайте вслух сам с собой о своих «гениальных замыслах». И у стен есть уши… — Шпион показал на выглядывавшего из кармана Френсиса.

— Впрочем, — добавил он, — я бы все равно не стал с вами делиться. Вы были нужны мне лишь как создатель и управляющий роботами. Роботы уже не нужны. Следовательно, вы тоже.

Ученый бросился на Шпиона с кулаками, но тот едва уловимым движением достал из-за пояса пистолет, и теперь уже Нимнул смотрел в направленное на него дуло.

— Без глупостей, Нимнул! Садитесь в кресло! Френсис! Возьми в портфеле веревку. Профессор устал, ему надо посидеть часок-другой. Отдохнуть, так сказать, на дорожку…

* 24 *

Сделав три круга по этажу, Дейл и Вжик все-таки отыскали заветный чулан. Но искомая банка с зеленой краской оказалась закрыта, поэтому им снова пришлось пробежаться по коридорам в поисках чего-нибудь, что могло бы помочь ее открыть. Наконец в одной из комнат они нашли пластмассовую линейку, которой можно было легко поддеть крышку банки. И Дейл сразу, как только выбрался из-под груды обрушившихся на него карандашей и прочих канцтоваров, побежал назад. Однако за время их отсутствия чулан словно куда-то переехал, и бурундуку пришлось снова его искать. Когда его поиски увенчались успехом, он уже просто валился с ног от усталости, а в глазах рябило от чередования зеленых и белых плит, которыми был выложен пол. Но Дейл вспомнил про попавших в руки преступников друзей, и с новыми силами приступил к вскрытию емкости с краской. Просунув один конец линейки в узкую щель между банкой и крышкой, Спасатель с полки прыгнул на другой конец. С первого раза крышка не поддалась, и спружинившая линейка забросила Дейла на самый верх этажерки, откуда ему пришлось прыгать, воспользовавшись какой-то тряпкой в качестве парашюта. Со второго раза у него все получилось, как надо, если не принимать во внимание, что его чуть не придавило все той же крышкой. Но обошлось, и Дейл, забравшись на банку по все той же линейке, с головой нырнул в маслянистую жижу. Выбравшись назад, он придирчиво осмотрел себя и остался доволен результатом. Вжик тоже одобрительно поднял вверх большой палец, зажав другой рукой нос — уж больно резкий был у этой краски запах.

— Держитесь, друзья! РадиоДейл спешит на помощь! — прокричал бурундук, и помчался к центру управления. Теперь ему было гораздо легче найти ее, так как оставленные им на полу ярко-зеленые следы точно указывали, где он уже был, и наматывать зря круги не довелось.

Миновав на цыпочках массивные двойные двери и истово молясь, чтобы из них никто сейчас не вышел, Дейл добрался до комнаты, куда отнесли банку с его друзьями. Крысы-охранники сидели около банки и дремали. «Отлично!», подумал Дейл. «Я стану их ожившим ночным кошмаром!». Он тихо обошел стол и полез наверх по телефонному проводу. Когда он залез на стол, одна из крыс, шумно втянув носом воздух, беспокойно заерзала и проснулась.

— Эй, Мо! Просыпайся! — начал тормошить своего напарника надзиратель.

— Чего тебе? Что стряслось? — нехотя открыв глаза, спросил тот.

— Чем-то странным пахнет, тебе не кажется?

Мо принюхался.

— Да. Определенно чем-то воняет. Вот только… ААААА! — закричал он, увидев приближающегося к ним Дейла.

— ААААА! — закричал обернувшийся Луи. — ЧУДОВИЩЕ!

— АРРРР! УРРРР! — зарычал Дейл как можно более зловеще, пытаясь подражать реву жирафа-мутанта из фильма «Не мой». Он медленно приближался к крысам, расставив руки и выпучив глаза. Падавший из окна свет отражался от покрывавшей его тело краски, и он, казалось, сиял.

— Смотри, Луи! Оно зеленое и светится! Это радиоактивный монстр! Бежим!

Крысы бросились в разные стороны и столкнулись. Потом побежали каждый в обратную сторону и, обогнув банку, снова столкнулись на том же месте. Тщетность попыток убежать от монстра окончательно их деморализовала. Они крепко зажмурились, дабы не видеть чудовище, и вслепую побежали туда, где по их представлениям находился выход. Мо и Луи не ошиблись и, проделав в дверях два пролома, с воем исчезли из виду.

— Да! Да! Получилось! — Дейл сплясал воинственный танец и подбежал к банке. Прислонившись к стенке, он постучал.

— Эй! Чип, Гайка, Рокфор! Вы здесь?

Но Спасатели его не слышали. Во-первых, стенки банки были очень толстыми. Во-вторых, увидев прижавшуюся к стенке банки бесформенную зеленую морду, трое пленников в ужасе забились в другой угол банки.

— Я защищу Вас, ребята! — дрожащим, но решительным голосом произнес Рокфор, закрывая собой Чипа и Гайку.

Дейл всего этого, конечно, не знал. Он видел лишь размытые силуэты, но и этого было достаточно, чтоб убедиться, что его друзья там. Как же их оттуда вытащить? «Надо сбросить банку вниз!» понял Дейл, и стал толкать ее. Но она была для него слишком тяжелой.

— Вжик, помоги! — позвал выбившийся из сил бурундук, и маленькая муха тоже стала толкать банку к краю стола. Безрезультатно.

— Постойте-ка! — закричал Рокки, указывая на второй размытый силуэт за стеклом. — Это, кажется, Вжик! Но тогда это зеленое чудовище…

— ДЕЙЛ! — хором выкрикнули все трое и подбежали к стенке. При виде близких лиц друзей Дейл просиял и запрыгал, нелепо размахивая руками.

— Это точно Дейл, — ехидно произнес Чип. — Надо помочь ему! Толкаем банку изнутри!

Спасатели бросились к противоположной стене банки и стали налегать на нее изо всех сил. Дейл и Вжик начали толкать со своей стороны, и банка медленно поползла к краю стола. Еще сантиметр, еще… Когда банка полетела вниз, Дейл по инерции чуть не последовал за ней, однако удержался. Банка с глухим стуком упала на пол, но не разбилась, а так и осталась лежать на боку.

— Вот незадача! Она слишком крепкая! — расстроился Дейл, но тут крышка банки с громким треском отлетела в сторону. Первым из банки показался Рокфор, который помог выбраться оглушенным падением Чипу и Гаечке.

— Друзья! Вы свободны! Ура! — радостно запрыгал Дейл. Счастливый Вжик полетел вниз и сел на плечо Рокфора.

— Старина, давно не виделись! — Рокки потрепал маленького друга по голове. — Я уже начал скучать по тебе.

— Спасибо, Дейл! — крикнул Чип, сложив ладони рупором. — С краской это ты хорошо придумал!

— Даже нас с Чипом напугал! — крикнула Гайка. Чип покраснел. Он считал, что такие подробности Дейлу знать совсем необязательно. Он нервно прочистил горло.

— Ладно, чего мы стоим? Нам надо остановить Шпиона и Нимнула!

— Сейчас! Только контрастный душ приму! — крикнул Дейл, направляясь к стоящему у стены кулеру.

* 25 *

Крепко привязав Нимнула к креслу, Шпион липкой лентой заклеил ему рот и развернул так, чтобы профессору был виден реактор, уже начавший подрагивать от перенапряжения.

— Любуйтесь, Нортон. Как-никак, это и ваш шедевр тоже. — Шпион надел парик и приклеил бороду, снова превратившись в профессора Сильверспуна. Он расстегнул неприметные молнии на боках портфеля, что позволило вдвое увеличить его объем, и осторожно положил в него тяжелый прямоугольный футляр с улюлюнием. Портфель резко прибавил в весе, но это была приятная тяжесть. К тому же это было ничто по сравнению с весом того количества стодолларовых банкнот, на которое он вскоре его обменяет…

— Счастливо оставаться, профессор. Приятно было с вами работать, честно! — Шпион отсалютовал задергавшемуся и замычавшему что-то Нимнулу. Теперь надо забрать Мо и Луи, и можно уходить. По его расчетам, оболочка реактора выдержит около часа. Этого времени ему с лихвой хватит, чтобы покинуть комплекс и уехать на безопасное расстояние. А ядерный взрыв скроет все следы кражи улюлюния и его пребывания здесь…

Но за Мо и Луи далеко идти не пришлось. Не успели двери открыться, как две крысы с выпученными от страха глазами прыгнули на Шпиона.

— Ай! Осторожно! Вы что, окосели? — он отодрал судорожно вцепившихся в его ногу крыс и засунул в карман к Френсису. — Чувствуете, когда надо бежать с корабля, да? Ладно, так даже лучше.

И Шпион быстрым шагом направился к лифтам. Не успел он повернуть за угол, как к дверям центра управления подбежали Спасатели.

— Как нам попасть туда? — спросил все еще не высохший Дейл.

— Так же, как в прошлый раз! — сердито ответил Чип, но наткнулся на гневный взгляд Гайки и извиняющимся тоном добавил: — А, ну да, извини, тебя же с нами не было. Идем.

«Надо же, Чип передо мной извинился», дивился Дейл, спеша за друзьями. «Хорошо же я его напугал! Или это на него так удар током подействовал?»

Спасатели уже знали дорогу через вентиляцию, поэтому быстро добрались до выбитой Рокфором решетки.

— Господи! Шпион ушел! — воскликнула Гайка.

— Хоть Нимнул остался, — кивнул Рокки в сторону извивавшегося в кресле ученого.

— А почему трясет? — спросил Дейл, и остальные замерли, только сейчас обратив внимание на тряску, которой раньше не было.

— ЭТО РЕАКТОР! — Гайка указала на неистово мигающий лампочками пульт. — Ну, конечно же! Шпион перегрузил реактор и отключил все системы безопасности! Начнется неконтролируемая цепная реакция! Нейтроны, сталкиваясь с ядрами урана, будут разбивать их на новые атомы и нейтроны, которые, сталкиваясь, в свою очередь…

— Гаечка, пожалуйста, без подробностей! — взмолился Чип. — Ты хочешь сказать, что…

— Да, Чип. Ядерный взрыв. Это довольно мощный реактор, я читала. Он вырабатывает… Ой, простите, я, кажется, снова увлеклась…

— Надо остановить его! Как остановить его? Останови его! — Дейл неистово затряс мышку за локоть.

— Шпион наверняка все отключил. Все механизмы защиты… Знаю! Один он не мог отключить!

— Какой? Какой?

— Ручной механизм аварийного сброса поглощающих стержней. Но чтобы привести его в действие, надо опустить вон те рычаги, — Гайка указала на расположенные в разных концах пульта длинные ручки.

— Так чего же мы ждем! — вскинулся Рокки. — Мы на них навалимся всей массой и…

— Извини, Рокфор, но ничего получится. — Гайка произнесла это таким упавшим и безнадежным голосом, что остальные похолодели. — Эти рычаги надо опустить синхронно. Оба одновременно.

Повисла гробовая тишина, которую нарушал лишь мерный стук падавших с усов Рокфора капель пота.

— Хочешь сказать… — медленно начал Чип.

— ЧТО ЭТО КОНЕЦ? — закончил за него Дейл. Он упал на живот и стал отчаянно молотить кулаками по металлическому полу вентиляционного тоннеля.

— Мы, конечно, можем вернуться на крышу и улететь… — тихо-тихо произнесла Гайка. Все посмотрели на нее, и она потупилась. — Простите меня. Я знаю, что говорю глупости…

— Она права, — сказал Рокфор. — Зря погибать глупо.

— Нет! — громко и с расстановкой отчеканил Чип. — Мы никуда не уйдем! Если мы отступим сейчас, мы потеряем право называться Спасателями! Мы никогда не простим себе гибели сотен и тысяч людей! Лучше умереть, чем всю жизнь испытывать угрызения совести, снова и снова спрашивать себя, все ли мы учли, все ли перепробовали!..

— Я с тобой Чип, — поднявшись с пола и отряхнувшись, сказал Дейл. Он подошел к другу и положил руку ему на плечо.

— Куда я без вас, — обнял их обоих Рокфор.

— Куда ты, туда и я! — отважно пропищал Вжик, садясь ему на голову.

— Спасибо, ребята, — сказал дрогнувшим голосом командир Спасателей.

— Меня забыли! — подбежала к ним Гаечка.

— Гаечка, — Чип откашлялся, подбирая нужные слова, — я прошу тебя. Я просто умоляю тебя: улетай. Ты должна спастись. Я настаиваю на этом. Я… я приказываю тебе: улетай. Ты еще успеешь спастись. Нет-нет, дай мне договорить, — он поднял руку, упреждая поток слов, готовый вот-вот сорваться с ее губ. — Кто-то должен остаться. Сообщить всем про Шпиона. Нельзя позволить, чтобы это сошло ему с рук. Кто-то должен сообщить властям. Как лидер Спасателей, я поручаю это тебе… — он сделал паузу, сглатывая подступивший к горлу комок. — А как друг — умоляю. Пожалуйста, сделай это. Ради всех нас.

По щекам Гаечки ручьями бежали слезы. «Как же она прекрасна!» подумал Чип. «Я так и не сказал ей… Так и не нашел время… Но сейчас уже поздно… Я не могу сказать ей, иначе она не сдвинется с места…»

— Ты должна улететь, — повторил он.

— Что ты несешь, Чип! — сквозь слезы прокричала изобретательница. — Я не полечу никуда без вас всех! Я не брошу вас!

— ТЫ ДОЛЖНА! Я ТЕБЕ ПРИКАЗЫВАЮ! СЛЫШИШЬ? ЭТО ПРИКАЗ!

Прекрасная мышка зарыдала. Никогда еще Чип так не кричал на нее. Даже когда ее изобретения не работали, как надо, или ломались, подвергая опасности жизни всех членов команды. Он мог повысить голос. Мог съязвить или сказать колкость. Мог просто промолчать. Но такого… Она рухнула на колени:

— ДЕЙЛ! РОККИ! Скажите ему… Он… Он не соображает, что говорит… Он не в себе! Я… я так не могу… не делайте со мной этого… — остальные слова потонули в глухих рыданиях.

Дейл ревел, утирая лицо своей гавайкой. Рокфор натянул на глаза летные очки, чтобы скрыть слезы. Вжик плакал, укрывшись за его широкой спиной. Чип отвел глаза и до предела сжал челюсти, чтобы не разрыдаться на весь комплекс. Смотреть на страдания Гаечки было выше его сил. Когда она притворялась, что оплакивает Дейла и Вжика, его чуть удар не хватил. А сейчас…

— Постойте, ребята! — Гаечка подняла голову и посмотрела на друзей глазами, исполненными холодной решимости. Этот переход от отчаяния до полного спокойствия был настолько резким, что у Чипа, уже мысленно попрощавшегося с ней и с жизнью вообще, отвисла челюсть. Он лишний раз убедился, что даже после стольких лет знакомства совсем ее не знает. Получалось, что она, рыдая и умоляя друзей, одновременно продолжала искать выход из этой безнадежной ситуации! И, похоже, нашла. — Я знаю, кто нам поможет!

— Кто? — хором воскликнули все.

— Он! — и мышка показала на связанного Нимнула.

— ЧТО? — возмущению Рокфора не было предела. — Нет, один раз мы уже помогли ему снова принять нормальный облик, и что же? Он посадил нас в клетку!

— Правильно! Ему нельзя доверять. Он попытается расправиться с нами при первой возможности! — ощетинился Дейл

— Кроме того, — рассудительно заметил Чип, — сейчас он уже не понимает наш язык. Мы даже поговорить с ним не сможем!

— Сможем! Идемте! — и Гайка, вытирая лицо рукавами комбинезона, решительно направилась к Нимнулу. Остальные, переглянувшись, последовали ее примеру.

* 26 *

Выйдя из лифта в вестибюль, Шпион наткнулся на группу из пяти иностранных ученых в сопровождении руководителя одного из смежных с исследованиями профессора Сильверспуна проектов. Тот был очень рад, что ему представилась возможность познакомить гостей с прославившимся на весь мир ученым, и Шпиону пришлось отвечать на многочисленные вопросы. Оказалось, что он не зря проштудировал все работы Сильверспуна, в противном случае его ждал бы провал на этом, самом последнем этапе операции. После получасовой беседы он извинился, что не может уделить гостям больше времени, но выразил надежду, что они смогут более плодотворно пообщаться в рамках запланированной на следующую неделю международной конференции. Попрощавшись со всеми, он торопливо пошел к выходу. У него еще было достаточно времени до взрыва, но он хотел покинуть территорию комплекса еще до того, как вибрация от реактора станет ощущаться повсеместно и поднимется тревога. Сейчас, пока все спокойно, вывезти улюлюний гораздо легче…

* 27 *

Увидев собравшихся перед ним Спасателей, Нимнул стал дергаться и жевать липкую ленту с удвоенной энергией. А когда Вжик отодрал ее вместе с накладной бородкой, разразился страшными проклятиями.

— Снова вы! Я так и знал, что это вы! Мои роботы… Вы за это поплатитесь!

— Что я тебе говорил? — спросил Гайку Чип. — Он ненормальный! Сейчас все взорвется, а он вспомнил про роботов! Как нам его переубедить?

— Я знаю, как, — хитро улыбнулась та, и показала рукой на ближайший компьютерный терминал. На экране в ожидании ввода призывно мигал курсор командной строки. Мышка сноровисто распределила между спасателями клавиши клавиатуры, и начала диктовать предназначавшееся Нимнулу сообщение. Профессор застыл от удивления и стал жадно вчитываться в появлявшиеся на экране буквы.

«Дорогой Нимнул, пожалуйста, помогите нам остановить реактор и спасти людей».

— Что? Чтобы я, злой гений, помогал вам спасать людей? Вы спятили! — Нимнул захохотал.

— Вот я ему сейчас!.. — Рокфор закатал рукава куртки и двинулся к Нимнулу, но Гайка остановила его.

— Ничего, ничего. Продолжаем. Пишите дальше…

«Нимнул, если реактор взорвется, Вы погибнете».

Нимнул перестал смеяться, но, поразмыслив, пылко ответил:

— Ничего! Я не боюсь смерти! Зато эти жалкие неучи и лицемеры получат сполна!

Его реакция обескуражила всех, кроме Гайки. У нее была заготовка и на этот случай.

«Если реактор взорвется, получится, что Шпион — лучший».

— Не понял! — вскричал профессор. — Я требую объяснений!

«Шпион — лучший, поскольку его коварные планы сработали. Реактор взорвался. Вы погибли. Он ушел с несметным богатством в руках. До конца дней он будет вспоминать, как ловко обвел вас вокруг пальца…»

— Помедленней, Гаечка, мы не успеваем за тобой! — взмолились выдохшиеся Спасатели.

— Извините, ребята, увлеклась, — мышка виновато улыбнулась. Впрочем, они и так написали более чем достаточно. Нимнул побагровел, его глаза налились кровью. Слова на экране попали в самое уязвимое место — в его самолюбие.

— Скорее, скорее! Не стойте! Развяжите меня! Необходимо остановить эту штуку!

— Все-таки девчонка — гений! — Рокки толкнул Чипа локтем.

— Самый прекрасный гений на свете! — согласился Чип. — Ладно, давайте развяжем профессора и покончим с этим!

Скоординировав посредством терминала свои с профессором действия, Спасатели приступили к отключению реактора. Рычаг аварийного отключения был очень тугим, поэтому единственным способом сдвинуть его с места было упасть на него сверху всей кучей. Для этого Гаечка соорудила некое подобие баллисты. Длинный отрезок гибкой легкой веревки, которой был связан Нимнул, одним концом привязанный к ножке стола, другим — к креплению пульта, играл роль тетивы. Роль натяжного механизма досталась более короткому отрезку, привязанному к ножке кресла и закинутому, словно через блок, за одного из сломанных роботов. Другой его конец был в руках у Спасателей, которые с его помощью подтаскивали кресло к роботу, натягивая тетиву. Когда тетива натянулась достаточно сильно, они отпустил веревку, и кресло понеслось вперед. Недоезжая до пульта, оно уткнулось в поставленную туда тумбочку, и Спасатели, взлетев в воздух, опустились точно на рычаг. Как только они все оказались на нем, Нимнул дернул вниз свой рычаг. Какой-то миг, показавшийся им вечностью, ничего не происходило, но потом рычаги подались и переместились в крайнее нижнее положение. На экранах пульта управления возникло сообщение «Ручное отключение! Пожалуйста, подождите!». Из реакторного зала донесся приглушенный толстыми окнами стук падающих в активную зону поглощающих стержней, и вибрация начала утихать. Стрелки датчиков температуры реактора замерли буквально в паре делений от точки расплавления и, дрогнув, неохотно поползли назад.

— Ура! — радостно запрыгали Спасатели. Даже Нимнул победно вскинул руки.

— Что, Шпион, съел? — погрозил он кулаком невидимому врагу.

Спасатели снова подбежали к терминалу и запрыгали по клавишам.

«Теперь надо догнать и остановить Шпиона».

— Точно! — воскликнул Нимнул, но тут же сник и спросил — Это все правильно, конечно, но как мне отсюда выйти? Шпион запер двери, без электронного ключа их не открыть.

— Да, Гайка, как быть? Мы-то можем выйти через вентиляцию, но Нимнул туда не пролезет! — задумчиво произнес Рокки.

— Дайте подумать… О! Придумала! Пишите…

«Вы же гений, Нимнул…»

— Не буду я этого писать! — встал в позу Дейл, но Чип отвесил ему подзатыльник, и тот, хоть и без энтузиазма, но запрыгал по клавишам.

«Вы же гений, Нимнул. Вы обязательно что-нибудь придумаете. Вы же построили таких замечательных роботов. Что для вас какой-то электронный замок».

— И вправду! Как я мог забыть! Меня ничто и никто не остановит, не будь я Нортон Нимнул! — прокричал ученый, и бросился к дверям. Спасатели спрыгнули на пол и побежали за ним. Нимнул сноровисто отвинтил крышку электронного замка и начал изучать провода. Пару раз хмыкнув, он достал из кармана уже давно не нужный пульт управления роботами и разобрал его. Вставив пару проводов и плат из пульта в замок, он пощелкал кнопками, и двери открылись.

— Вуа-ля! — провозгласил Нимнул и, наклонившись к Спасателям, добавил:

— Жалко, что у меня так мало времени, а то бы я вас… Ничего, мы еще встретимся! А пока извините, мне надо поймать одного старого друга! — и безумный ученый, раскатисто смеясь, убежал.

— Может, зря мы его того… отвязали? — спросил Дейл, когда Спасатели вышли в коридор.

— Тем не менее, он нам помог. И спас тысячи людей. Пусть и из личных низменных соображений. — шутливо заметила изобретательница. От былой печали не осталось и следа. Гаечка выглядела также светло и свежо, как всегда. Глядя на нее, невозможно было представить, что всего каких-то пятнадцать минут назад она была в состоянии, близком к истерике. Короткие рукава ее голубого комбинезона, правда, сейчас были темно-синими и мокрыми насквозь, но это уже мелочи…

— А ты умеешь найти путь к сердцу мужчины! — заметил Рокфор. Гайка хихикнула, Чип покраснел, а Дейл начал насвистывать какую-то мелодию. Рокфор, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил:

— Как будем возвращаться к самолету? Снова через вентиляцию?

— Нет, — ответила Гайка. — Думаю, я смогу придумать более быстрый и безопасный способ. Не отставайте!

* 28 *

Открыв лифт так же, как и центр управления, Нимнул вдавил до упора кнопку первого этажа. Он не особенно рассчитывал застать Шпиона на территории комплекса, но веселую жизнь он ему устроит, не сомневайтесь. Профессор хорошо запомнил номер его машины и дорогу от его базы до Боттлботтомского центра. Еще посмотрим, кто тут настоящий суперзлодей!

Но реальность превзошла все ожидания. Когда Нимнул вышел в вестибюль, он увидел идущего к выходу Шпиона с заветным чемоданом.

— Остановите этого человека! — закричал он, указывая на лже-Сильверспуна. — Это преступник!

Все находившиеся в вестибюле люди обернулись и… бросились на Нортона.

— Это же Нортон Нимнул! — закричал руководитель проекта, разговаривавший со Шпионом. — Держите его!

Только тут Нимнул осознал, что на нем нет ни накладной бородки, ни шляпы. Он метнулся к выходу. Охранники достали пистолеты и наставили их на профессора, но тот не заметил этого и продолжал бежать, уворачиваясь от пытавшихся схватить его рук.

— Это террорист! — кричал он, задыхаясь от быстрого бега. За долгие годы сидения в лабораториях он совершенно потерял форму, и сейчас это сказывалось. Обычно всю физическую нагрузку профессор Нимнул перекладывал на технику, но в этот раз он был вынужден действовать самостоятельно. — Он украл улюлюний! Задержите его!

— Бедный Нимнул, — негромко сказал высокий черноволосый ученый своему рано полысевшему коллеге и горестно вздохнул. — Совсем спятил, бедолага! А какие надежды подавал! Светлая голова! Жалко. Такого человека потеряли…

Шпион дошел уже почти до самых дверей, когда шум за спиной привлек его внимание. Он обернулся и, увидев Нимнула, вздрогнул. Как этот безумец освободился? Если бы не этот чертов руководитель проекта, он бы уже давно покинул комплекс… Но теперь уже ничего не поделаешь. Только спокойно. Сейчас разберемся. Главное — выдержка.

— Что здесь делает этот сумасшедший? — строго спросил он у дежурившего у дверей охранника. — Как он сюда попал? Кто его пропустил?

— Не знаю, сэр. Но Вы не волнуйтесь, сейчас мы его нейтрализуем.

Широко расставив руки, охранник бросился наперерез беглецу, к этому времени уже совершенно выбившемуся из сил. Охранник схватил его за рукав и резко дернул на себя. Нимнул потерял равновесие и упал на колени. Подоспели остальные охранники и скрутили его. Ученый забился в их руках, истошно крича:

— Да отпустите же меня! Вы не того поймали, идиоты! Его ловите! Хватайте Сильверспуна!

— Кто этот человек? — спросил Шпион у подошедшего начальника охраны.

— Это Нортон Нимнул, профессор. Я пока не знаю, как он сюда проник, но я обязательно выясню.

— Он украл улюлюний! — продолжал вопить Нимнул.

— ЧТО? — возмущенно спросил Шпион. — Да как вы смеете! Это труд всей моей жизни! Это какой-то проходимец, — обратился он к охранникам. — Задержите его и вызовите полицию.

— Конечно, сэр. Позвольте, я провожу Вас до машины. Этот человек явно опасен. Кто знает, может, у него есть сообщники.

— Спасибо. Право, не стоит. Но раз Вы настаиваете… — сказал Шпион.

— Заприте и стерегите этого нарушителя до приезда полиции, — распорядился начальник охраны и вместе с лже-Сильверспуном вышел из здания.

— Стойте! Отпустите меня! Выслушайте меня! — заорал Нимнул, но его не слушали. Один из охранников снял с пояса наручники. При виде стальных браслетов у Нортона словно открылось второе дыхание. Он резко вывернулся и впился зубами в одну из державших его ладоней. Укушенный охранник закричал от боли и разжал руку. Ученый рванулся вперед. Раздался треск рвущейся ткани, и он, оставив в руках опешивших охранников куски своего халата, метнулся к выходу. Один из охранников включил сигнализацию. Противно завыла сирена, и двери комплекса начали закрываться спускающейся из ниши в потолке бронированной решеткой. Нимнул побежал еще быстрее и, прыгнув рыбкой на пол, проехал на животе в узкую щель под решеткой, отрезавшей его от преследователей. Поднявшись на ноги, Нимнул бросился из здания. Едва он вышел из дверей, как раздались щелчки затворов, и Нортон увидел нацеленные на него дула автоматических винтовок. Это подоспели охранявшие двор комплекса солдаты.

— Руки за голову! — скомандовал один из них. — Медленно опуститесь на колени! Или мы будем стрелять! Считаю до трех!

* 29 *

— Ой-ой-ой, у яйцеголового, кажется, проблемы, — сказал Дейл, показывая пальцем на разворачивающуюся внизу драму. При этом он чуть не свалился с веревки, натянутой на уровне шестого этажа, и нелепо задергался, пытаясь ухватиться покрепче.

В теории, предложенный Гайкой способ попадания на крышу был гораздо быстрее и безопаснее возвращения через вентиляцию. Собранное нею из найденных в подсобке и вынутых из разбитых роботов деталей хитрое устройство представляло собой некий гибрид домкрата, насоса и телескопической антенны. С его помощью она открыла окно в угловом кабинете и предпоследней стрелой из гарпуна соединила подоконник с пожарной лестницей. Но она не учла периодически возникавший на этой высоте сильный ветер, и если Рокфор, Чип и Гайка добрались до лестницы относительно спокойно, то подъем Дейла совпал с очередным резким порывом. Беднягу, уже преодолевшего половину расстояния, отбросило назад почти к самому подоконнику. Но именно поэтому он посмотрел вниз и увидел окруженного солдатами ученого.

— Ему, как и следовало ожидать, не поверили! — авторитетно заявил Рокфор. — Репутация не та, знаете ли. Имидж!

Чтобы получше видеть происходящее, Гайка достала бинокль. Она увидела стоявшего на коленях Нимнула, что-то кричавшего окружившим его солдатам и показывавшего рукой куда-то за их спины. Она посмотрела в ту сторону.

— Господи! — она чуть не выронила бинокль от неожиданности. — Это Шпион! Он уходит!

— Так он еще здесь? — Чип отобрал у Гайки оптику и стал смотреть сам. — Да еще в сопровождении начальника охраны! Вот наглость-то! Надо срочно что-то делать!

— Меня! Меня вытаскивать! — истошно закричал снизу Дейл, но Чипу сейчас было не до него. Кроме того, Дейлу уже помогал Вжик.

— Но что мы можем сделать? — развел руками Рокфор. — Если его маскировка одурачила даже начальника охраны…

— Маскировка! — Чип хлопнул себя по лбу рукой с биноклем, скривился от боли, но продолжил. — Конечно же! Я знаю, что делать! Гайка, к самолету! Рокфор — останься здесь и поднимай Дейла. Мы скоро! — и он побежал за стремительно удалявшимся голубым комбинезоном. Когда он забрался в кабину, мышка уже включала двигатели.

— Куда летим, Чип?

— Держи курс на Шпиона! — ответил бурундук, заряжая хвостовую пушку стрелой с веревкой.

— Поняла!

Самолет взмыл в воздух и, пролетев над крышей, круто спикировал вниз.

— Подлети к нему как можно ближе и зависни! — прокричал Чип.

— Ясно. Если ты собрался сделать то, что я думаю, целься чуть правее и выше.

— Буду знать, спасибо! — ответил Чип.

Самолет перешел в горизонтальный полет и завис в десяти метрах над Шпионом и начальником охраны, уже почти дошедшими до белого пикапа. Чип прицелился, как учила Гайка, и выстрелил. Хлопок, жужжание разматывающейся веревки… Судорожно вцепившись в рукоятки пушки, командир Спасателей провожал взглядом уносящуюся вдаль стрелу. Ну же, ну! Еще чуть-чуть…

ЕСТЬ! Стрела попала точно в центр пышной накладной шевелюры Шпиона.

— Гайка! Полный вверх! — крикнул Чип, прыгая в салон. Взревели переключенные на максимальные тягу моторы, и «Крыло» устремилось в небо, натягивая веревку. Миг — и парик взлетел в воздух, а «профессор Сильверспун» растерянно захлопал рукой по внезапно образовавшейся лысине.

— Черт возьми! Что это такое? — закричал Шпион не своим голосом. Точнее, именно своим, а не профессора Сильверспуна. У начальника охраны глаза на лоб вылезли. Он начал судорожно доставать из кобуры пистолет, но руки дрожали, поэтому он непроизвольно выстрелил в землю. Пуля срикошетила от асфальта и попала в портфель Шпиона. Тот от неожиданности разжал руку, и портфель, упав на асфальт, раскрылся.

— Нет! Мой улюлюний! Мои миллиарды! — Шпион бросился к портфелю и стал запихивать обратно свинцовый футляр. Упаковав его, он со вздохом облегчения поднял портфель с земли… и оказался лицом к лицу с прибежавшими на выстрел солдатами. И с их оружием.

— Вот! Я же говорил! Это преступник! — потрясая закованными в наручники руками, выпалил подбежавший Нимнул. — Это террорист! Он хотел украсть улюлюний и взорвать реактор! Но я его отключил! Я, профессор Нортон Нимнул!..

Шпион оставил эти слова без ответа. Вместо этого он посмотрел вверх и, увидев уносящийся вдаль с его париком самолетик, истерически засмеялся.

— Неужели это грызуны… Грызуны… Опять… Меня…

— Уведите его! — скомандовал начальник охраны. Солдаты забрали у Шпиона чемодан и оружие, надели на него наручники и увели.

— Я должен извиниться перед Вами, профессор Нимнул! — торжественно произнес начальник охраны, снимая с Нортона наручники. — Вы — герой! От лица всего персонала Боттлботтомского комплекса… да что там, от лица всего человечества благодарю Вас! Вы не позволили осуществиться дьявольским планам и спасли всех нас от ядерной катастрофы, а весь мир — от угрозы оказаться в заложниках маньяка! Я буду лично хлопотать о представлении Вас к награждению Медалью национальной безопасности! Пойдемте! Об этом должны знать все!

И он, крепко пожав руку опешившему ученому, повел его за собой к комплексу.

— Ну вот! — бормотал Нимнул, проходя мимо приветствующих его людей. — Меня поблагодарили от лица всего человечества. Меня представят к высокой награде… МЕНЯ! Нортона Нимнула, злого гения! Боже мой, какой позор, какой позор… — он закрыл лицо руками, чтобы не видеть этих радостных лиц.

— А все-таки он молодец! Я всегда это говорил! — радостно сказал высокий черноволосый ученый своему рано полысевшему коллеге.

* 30 *

Как только «Крыло» опустилось на крышу комплекса, к нему подбежал сияющий Рокки.

— Чип, малыш, потрясающий выстрел! Ты прямо скальп с него снял! Надо будет повесить его над камином!

— У нас нет камина, — заметил польщенный Чип. — Но все равно спасибо! Хотя, должен сказать, я бы ничего не добился без такого пилота.

— Ах, Чип, не стоит, — смущенно заморгала Гаечка, от чего сердце Чипа забилось, по меньшей мере, вдвое быстрее.

— Кстати, — добавила мышка, обращаясь к Рокфору, — где Дейл? Надеюсь, вы сняли его с веревки?

— Обижаешь! Конечно, сняли! Только он сразу куда-то убежал, сказав, что хочет приготовить нам всем сюрприз…

— Лишь бы нам не пришлось искать его по всему комплексу, — сердито произнес Чип. Не успел он закончить фразу, как из-за вентиляционного куба выпрыгнуло какое-то оранжевое чудовище и с диким ревом пошло на них.

— Ой, кто это? Что это? — вздрогнул Рокки.

— Я знаю, «что» это! — скривившись, процедил Чип. Он быстро подошел к чудовищу и ударил его по голове.

— Ай! — вскрикнуло опешившие чудовище, от неожиданности сев на покрывавший крышу гудрон.

— Дейл, хватит дурачиться! — строго произнес Чип.

— Я не Дейл, я — радиоактивный монстр! — сказало чудовище голосом Дейла и тут же запнулось. — То есть, я хотел сказать, РРРР!

— Ты перегрелся, Дейл! — тоном ставящего диагноз врача заявил глава Спасателей. Видя, что к ним присоединились Гаечка и Рокки, Чип понял, что настал подходящий момент для убедительного реванша.

— Запомни, — продолжал он добивать поверженное «чудовище», — радиоактивные монстры бывают только в комиксах! Иди мойся! В самолет я тебя в таком виде не пущу!

— Неужели совсем не страшно, Чип? — произнес совершенно подавленный Дейл.

— Нет, Дейл, нисколечки. Ты ведь сегодня уже был монстром. Придумай в следующий раз что-нибудь пооригинальнее.

— А я и придумал пооригинальнее! — возразил крашеный бурундук. — В этот раз я использовал оранжевую краску!

Ответом ему был громкий заливистый смех. Какое-то время Дейл недоуменно смотрел на хохочущих друзей, но потом понятливо улыбнулся. Действительно, разве можно на них всерьез обижаться? После удара током еще и не такое бывает…


End file.
